Passion
by NorthWest9
Summary: 'Riser, I can turn into a wolf...' Embry stared intently at me, as if he expected me to pass out. But I was smarter then that. 'Yeah, and I'm a fire breathing dragon.' Suddenly, my throat started to burn painfully. 'Damn you Mother Nature, Damn You.'
1. Chapter 1

Jump In

Prologue/ Chapter One:  
>Fat Asses<p>

"Quil... don't do this. I don't know what they're freaking doing to you, but I can help. I'll... I'll kick their sorry fat asses if I have too. Just don't do this, not now." I found myself starring into his eyes for the longest time as he just glared back at me. Somehow, I had to know that he was going to follow Embry and Jake when they left. But Sam Uley sure as hell knew how to pick 'em... I'll give him that. "Come on Quillypoo, just cause wangsta Sam and his disciples are suddenly asking you to join their perish doesn't mean you actually have too... I mean come on... you never really were one for following the trends. And you were never the little religious boy your mum wanted anyways."

"Riser..." Quil's voice was warning, as if he were trying to get me to back off. But we had been friends for years, and even Jake and Embry knew I couldn't be serious about anything, no matter how much people wanted me to be. "It's non of your business, Rice, just stay out of it and leave us alone." he snarled, walking backwards as I just scoffed.

"Do you really think I'm just going to stand here and watch you walk away?" I asked with my eyes squinted and a serious look on my face. Well... as serious as I could muster looking at Quil. It wasn't as if I didn't take this seriously, kind of, but it was so damn hard to look at Quil and not laugh. He looked as if he had been doped up on a years worth of steroids in one night. But nonetheless, I attempted to take the serious look on his face and not laugh, but with the expression on my face, I knew I reminded myself of Dr. Phil... but I bet if he were actually here he could fix this for me. But until then I guess I was on my own. "I'll break your legs Quil, you may be my friend, but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid to do it." I warned as he just shook his head and sighed.

"Hey... rebel without applause... I'm talking to you." I yelled out as he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me. Quil was attractive, it was easy to see for anyone... him and all the 'La Push Gangbangers' were, so when I got caught in his eyes and remembered faintly what it was like last summer, my sister Tavia, Jake, Embry, Quil and I running down the beach and throwing water at each other, I couldn't help but flinch. Quil would still have Jake, and Embry, but it was different for me... I didn't have anyone left. Sure, Tavia was great, and mum and dad were always supportive, but that didn't make a hell of a lot of a difference if they were never home.

"Go home Rice... go home and stay there." he said and walked away, leaving me standing there in the middle of the road as I looked around and saw that it was deserted. Everything was dead around here. It was almost as surprising and disappointing as the time I found a hot lips in my big feet. Candy was one of few things that I really loved, and when I found out that the company had mistakenly stuck a cinnamon candy in my cherry candy bag. It was like a cruel awakening from a horrible nightmare. It... was agony.

And I was determined not to be disappointed to the extent I had been that day. "Go home my ass..." what can I say? It just slipped out.

The ground was slightly wet from before as it had rained just as I got to Quil, so with a smirk, I set off after him, not knowing what the hell I was doing, but being pretty damn sure that I could count on being talked down at... again, after I got there.

Running through the forest after him, I desperately tried not to trip on the fallen trees and logs as I jumped over a bush and ploughed through the edge of a clearing, smiling when I finally made it and saw a small cabin across the tall grass from me. "Point one for Rice... suck on that Mother Freakin Nature." I laughed quietly as I stepped into the tall grass and immediately felt myself falling towards the ground.

Smashing my knees first, then moving the impact towards my wrists as I cringed and instinctively clenched my eyes shut, ignoring the force of impact as I hit the muddy ground. Opening my eyes seconds later, I took a deep breath and looked around. The view of grass, grass and... oh... more grass was definitely not as pleasing at the view from a standing position, but it was better then my room at home, so I guess I couldn't complain.

Hopping up to my feet, I brushed my grass stained hands over my jeans and looked around, making sure nobody had seen my fall. "Point one for Mother Nature... Jerk." I spat as I continued towards the small house, smiling slightly as I had to commend how homelike it looked. Nothing compared to our large, empty house on the other side of town. With a smirk, I shook my head, straightened my jacket and started picked up my pace. Completely forgetting about Quil as I suddenly realized, I hadn't a clue in hell where the heck I was... and it didn't look very promising other then the small house, and that was way on the other side of the clearing.

A crack sounded behind me as I turned and cringed, listening to another twig snap as I watched seven, huge sets of eyes watch me from the bushes. "Creeeeeper'ssss..." I whispered eerily to no one in particular as I stood up straight and tried my best to look intimidating.

A growl followed another snap as I watched the seven eyes, turned into heads, turn into wolves the size of freakin horses. "Alright Mother Nature, you win." I yelled out, throwing my arms out as I tried desperately not to piss myself. I figured, if I was going to die, I wanted to enjoy my last few seconds on earth. "But I'll always be better looking then you." I smiled and flipped my pony-tailed hair as I grinned, turning back to the wolves as I took a deep breath and smirked.

"Mush... that way!" I yelled out as I pointed to my right. "Scat you wild animals! Or... or... I'll... uh..." Damn, it was a hell of a lot harder thinking of something when it was actually happening. "I'll call the police! And the dog pound... yeah, that's right. The dog pound... then who will be knee, or paw deep in shite then huh? Yeah, you... that's who."

What had the teachers always said? Stop drop and roll...

I figured it was my best bet, so diving on the ground, I proceeded to roll in the wet grass as I growled, yes growled at the idea of my favourite white sweater was getting wet and muddy.

Standing up, I came face to face with non other then... the wolves. Wolves that sat there and watched as they barked out what sounded like a laugh.

"Yeah well you have freaking dog breath." I sneered as they immediately stopped and watched me. "Yeah... that's right, I went there." I laughed and crossed my arms over my chest with a triumphant smile.

So it wasn't my best idea, but I had to admit, animals never really didn't faze me. But then again, I had grown up with a fat Golden retriever, and a wild Boarder Collie ever since I was young. Why do you think I wasn't afraid of the wolves? Yea, that's right... Goldie sat on me.

"What the hell are you looking at tubby?" I asked, looking to the grey wolf as I starred into it's giant freaking eyes. Finding they looked more like a human's then an animals. But I was probably dizzy from rolling so many times.

"Damn you mother nature. Damn you to where ever your hell is..." I hissed and looked around, disappointed to find trees, bushes, and more trees.

* * *

><p>first twilight story... DONT BE HATERS... JUST BE CATERERS... FILL MY GREED... REVIEW AFTER YOU READ! HAHAHA... AND AS THE GREAT REVERAN WOULD SAY...<p>

welcome to reality people :P

reviews and ill see you's in chapter two's!

(DAEM! IM GOOD AT THIS!)


	2. Chapter 2

Jump In

Chapter Two: Who Said

* * *

><p><strong>petra ppsilvia<strong>: Haha! That was what I was going for ! Thanks for the update!

**KuroOkamii77**: You asked, I updated! Good to know you enjoyed it ! Thanks for the review... greatly appretiated :P

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**: OMG! I read your stories all the time! Haha, your like my hero :P Thanks for the review ninja!

**Anna**: I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE MY CHARACTER! Haha, I worked hard to make her completely awesome :P  
>haha she makes me laugh too :D Thanks for the awesome review!<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah well you have freaking dog breath." I sneered as they immediately stopped and watched me. "Yeah... that's right, I went there." I laughed and crossed my arms over my chest with a triumphant smile.<em>

_So it wasn't my best idea, but I had to admit, animals never really didn't faze me. But then again, I had grown up with a fat Golden retriever, and a wild Boarder Collie ever since I was young. Why do you think I wasn't afraid of the wolves? Yea, that's right... Goldie sat on me._

_"What the hell are you looking at tubby?" I asked, looking to the grey wolf as I starred into it's giant freaking eyes. Finding they looked more like a human's then an animals. But I was probably dizzy from rolling so many times._

_"Damn you mother nature. Damn you to where ever your hell is..." I hissed and looked around, disappointed to find trees, bushes, and more trees._

A long, drawled whistle called out behind me as I turned towards the house with a smirk on my face. Seeing a tanned, Quileute woman standing on the back of the porch that wrapped around the small cottage house that was located on the other side of the clearing. With two fingers placed in her mouth blowing through them, she waved at me with another hand as I turned back to the wolves... only to find that they weren't there anymore. "Bet she's mother nature's daughter..." I smirked, turning back to the woman as she waved me over, gesturing for me to hurry as I backed away from the forest, watching it cautiously as I retreated back to the house.

Turning to face the lady, I got closer and closer to the house, only to stop in my tracks and laugh at myself. Ducking my eyes and I smirked and shook my head. "Figures..." I sighed and wiping a hand across my forehead as I sighed and turned around. It was Emily... Sam Uley's Emily. And that meant that despite how nice she was, and how much I loved her chocolate chip muffins, and how many wolves were scattered in the freakin woods, I wouldn't step another foot closer to her, no matter how good her cheery perfume smelt form this far away. How I knew that... don't ask.

Walking back towards the forest, I sighed as I heard her distressed yells from behind me. "Oh shut it you old fart and shove a muffin up your... up your... damn I really gotta practice these some more." Suddenly, looking up to where I had seen the wolves before, I cursed violently as Sam and his faithful followers walked out of the forest and stopped a few yards away from me, looking as if they should be walking off the screen in a mobster movie, but dressed a little different.

Scoffing, I rolled my eyes and cracked my neck instinctively. "Riser..." Quil warned again as Sam held a restraining hand up to stop Quil as he just looked to Sam, then turned back to me with a glare on his face.

Looking to all them, I could see everyone of them were starring at me, waiting for me to do something as I smirked and yawned slightly. Seeing that Quil and Jake were glaring at me, Paul, Jared and Sam were starring at me expectantly, and Embry were starring at me as if I were Megan Fox with her clothes ripped off.

Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around my upper torso and glared at him. Watching as he looked away ashamed and recoiled. "Riser White..." Sam called out with a small grin as I just starred at him emotionlessly. What could I say? This was the man that had intentionally took every friend I had ever made in La Push and turned them into a doped up steroid addict with short hair and cheesy cuts offs. "What can I do for you?" he asked as I sneered and shook my head.

"Oh, you know... just taking my usual walk around the woods." I smirked as he just grinned and turned to look at Embry, Jake and Quil as I shook my head. Crazy ass probably planned this.

"Look Riser,"

"Don't worry Sam, I won't tell the town you guys were in the forest having your hot gay affairs. It's really non of my business... besides, I really am trying to forget it myself." I retorted quickly, taking a step back with my hands raised in surrender as he just cocked his head to the side and looked at me with a confused expression. The others behind him trembling slightly. Must really be touchy about their sexuality. "Don't stress it guys, homosexuality is not something you need to be embarrassed about." I sighed as they growled slightly, yeah... growled. Like sick dogs, like... an angry elephant. They at least looked the part I guess.

"Good to know where your loyalties lie Quil, you know... I always suspected it, just never said anything. You too Jake and Embry... now I know why you guys were such a tight nit group." I smirked, watching them boil in rage. But what did they want me to do? They were the ones that came out of the forest half naked. You could be completely clueless and it'd still be questionable. "Well... I'm glad to know you've found yourselves a cluster of people who understand what your going through. Now... if you don't mind, I'll just be going now."

"Not so fast Riser..." Sam stopped me, sticking a restricting hand out as I stopped in my tracks instinctively. Ha, but I wasn't stupid, so taking one more step to the left, I avoided his limb all together and continued on my daily stroll. Desperately trying to remember from what way I had come from. "I think maybe you should join us for a little. There are some things we need to discuss." he sighed as I ignored him and continued on.

"Whatever old man." I smirked and didn't bother stopping, hearing the angered growl come from behind me as I shook my head. Just like these town freaks to growl... weirdo's.

"Riser... honestly is your best policy." Sam smirked as I scoffed rolling my eyes. Yeah, like I hadn't heard that one before.

"The guy that said that was a liar." I spat back and began to walk again.

"Rice... will you please come... for me." I froze when his voice connected my ears. Cringing when I rolled my shoulders and took a deep breath. Embry was my best friend, he was my first, and my last crush... other then Justin Bieber, but let's face it... that was a long time ago. Last year to be exact, but don't worry... once I got past his stupid charm, I saw through him like a window in a horror movie. Man... was it ever agonizing.

But the idea was all the same, Embry was suppose to stand by me, and he, like Jake and Quil had dumped me like freakin garbage. And that was enough to open my eyes for good.

Spinning on my heel, I turned with a glare fixed in my eyes. An expression I had forced many times, which now came naturally to me. "This is for you bitch." I spat and pulled my arm back, giving him the same right hook my dad had taught me to use on boys when I was in the eighth grade.

Sure, I had taken years of mixed martial arts, karate, judo, gymnastics... but that didn't mean I didn't know how to mix and match in a dirty fight. And when dealing with people, it was the only way to show them what you were really feeling...

No I'm kidding. You don't exactly go around punching people when you're happy for them now do you? Well... I don't at least.

My arm radiated with pain, but as Embry stumbled back, I couldn't help but smile, ignoring my arm as I turned and walked back into the forest.

Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around my waist as I could feel my insides flip around. Like they were contorting inside as I was hoisted up onto someone's shoulder. Shifting me every few seconds as they shoulder pressed into my stomach. "Hey!" I yelled out, looking around as I noticed the forest getting farther and farther away. And as Jake, Paul, Jared, Quil and Sam came into sight, I cursed at the thought. "Put me down you ass!" I screamed out and avoided hitting him with my sore hand as the boys simply laughed.

"Riser... when I said we needed to talk, I was being polite... you don't have a say in the matter." Sam smirked as I starred disbelievingly at him.

"I could report you for abuse, harassment, sexual abuse... verbal harassment. I could have your asses thrown in jail so fast." I smirked as they just laughed again, damn... I need some freakin Judge Judy to come save me... but I wonder who she would choose. The small girl, or the sexy men. But then again... if she knew they were gay, it could change the hole out come.

"Technically, you hit me first." Embry called out as I swung my foot forward and kicked him in the stomach, finding that my foot probably hurt more then his stomach did. Damn those abs.

"Who are they gonna believe Embr-ass? The guys that look like their doped up on a years worth of steroids in an hour... or the poor innocent girl that could be scarred for life?" I asked with a grin as the boys scoffed.

"Who said you were poor?"

"Who said you were innocent?"

"Well no one said I was gonna bitch punch Embry either and look what happened? Huh? Yeah... didn't think that one through did you?"

* * *

><p>More reviews... more chapters ! :P<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Jump In

Chapter Three:  
>Blogger...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>UnperfectButLovingIt:<strong> Hahaha, I LOVE THE WORD FREAKING! it's the freaking freakingest freaking great word EVER! I'm unbeleivably siked you like my character... she is pretty awesome isn't she? :P I'm so glad you have to read my stories twice, just to laugh twice! Now _thats_ halarious... I'm glad you liked it... cuz i like it too ! Haha, thanks for reviewing and reading!

**:** Haha, I LOVE THAT! THAT IS OFFICIALLY THE COLLEST THING I'VE HEARD ALL MORNING! but your insides hrurt :P so you should probably have that looked at... but don't worry, my friends laugh at me alllll the time, but not because i'm laughing, though they'd probably laugh at me if I were laughing too... anyyywayyysss... good to know your insane enough to read this story, because most of the time it's crazy people that understand my humor :D  
>Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and i hope you like the next chapters!<p>

**Hi. ImMariaa:** ohhhhh daem... sucks to hear your in the doctors office, but don't worry, I'M ALWAY IN THE HOSPITAL! I remind myself of bella SWAN... but a lot awesomer then her :P I love that you love RISER! cuz, i mean... let's face it, she is pretty damn cool, and i completely agree with you about embry... :D Anyways, good luck at the doctors! and thanks for reading the chapter and reviewing!

* * *

><p><em>"Technically, you hit me first." Embry called out as I swung my foot forward and kicked him in the stomach, finding that my foot probably hurt more then his stomach did. Damn those abs. <em>

_"Who are they gonna believe Embr-ass? The guys that look like their doped up on a years worth of steroids in an hour... or the poor innocent girl that could be scarred for life?" I asked with a grin as the boys scoffed. _

_"Who said you were poor?" _

_"Who said you were innocent?" _

_"Well no one said I was gonna bitch punch Embry either and look what happened? Huh? Yeah... didn't think that one through did you?" _

"Hey, I'm sure we can come to some rational explanation without all of this. I'll just say I heard a couple of mules, and wondered if a stray flock or whatever of them got away, and it'll turn out it was you guys." I smirked as Embry shifted under me again against his laughter as everyone else just chuckled lightly. I didn't get what was so funny though, I just said they sounded like asses and their still laughing.

"We just want to talk Riser." Sam reassured me again as I just sighed and flopped down again. Sick of being manhandled. Sure, I wasn't that big, but no one should have been able to carry me for this long. But then again, I was like 120 lbs and that was after my miraculous growth spurt, so I guess it wasn't so much of a surprise.

"I hope you do know, that the last time I heard that, I was suspended from school for two weeks, and grounded for two months. Not that it really did much, but still... 'We just want to talk' is basically the international alternative for, 'Your treading in deep shit girl, get out while you're still alive and take a damn shower.' I just want you to know that." I sighed and groaned out as Embry chuckled again.

"Alright Mr. Chuckles, I'm no Dane Cook. No need to laugh so much, you're starting to make me uncomfortable." I snapped quickly, still angry at him as I felt him tense.

"Crap, are you okay Rice? I'm so sorry... What can I do to make it better?" he asked as I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Well Mom... for a start, you can let me go home. Cause all in all, I only ran after Quil, and after finding out he was chillaxing with you losers, I'm not so interested anymore." I sighed and tossed the idea back and forth in my head. I really didn't like seeing Embry, Jake and Quil all together, it had some how turned me from bad to worse in seconds flat.

"Oh come on... you know you love us." Jacob rioted as I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh yeah, about as much as I love dancing in the rain." I scoffed as I heard Paul wolf whistle and Embry growl.

Yeah, Ember-ass growled. Weird right? "Damn Riser, I'd love to see that show. At least we know how to cool you off from now on." Paul smiled with a cocky grin as I rolled my eyes. Idiots...

"Paul, you're such an ass... everyone knows, that when you run on water, you can slip and fall in." I shook my head as the other's laughed. That was another lesson they taught us, don't run on the water just encase you slipped and hit your head and then fell in. Because drowning wasn't always the best way to spend your time.

"That's on the outside of the public pool Rice. Don't run on the slippery tile outside the pool."

"Ha-ha," I laughed as everyone silenced and turned to look at me. Really, did they not get it. "Paul said slippery." I smiled as everyone looked around at one another, the confusion clouding in their eyes.

"Rice that's dirty..." Quil scolded as I turned to glare at him.

Did he really think I was thinking like that? That "Dirty little bugger you are Quil..." I spat as Embry halted and turned to look at Quil.

"Yeah Ateara... watch it." he threatened as I shook my head. When did Embry become such a stiff?

Eh, maybe he was still getting use to sharing things with the others. Or he was touchy on the hole sexual subject. But I couldn't see why. If they were confident enough to walk around the res with no shirts on, then he could suck it up and live a little around his 'friends'.

"Yo, Embry, lighten up a little won't you grampa? You're starting to cramp my style." I smirked as Jared scoffed beside Paul and shook his head. "What's it to you Jared? You've got no more style then a two year old with a pair of scissors." I spat as Paul laughed beside him and gave me the thumbs up. Quickly earning himself a flipped finger as I shook my head and rubbed my face hard.

"Judge Judy would so choose me if she knew what I was going through." I groaned against Embry's hot back as I yawned and grunted when my stomach dug into Embry's shoulder bones. Hey, there may not be much to me... but I had feelings too, and if those feelings were anywhere as bruised as my stomach would be, then we'd all be screwed for sure.

"What?" Jake demanded as I just shook my head. Junior had so much to learn about women. And women stick together right?

Judge Judy here I come... saveeee meeee!

"Just, when you rape me, make sure I have my eyes closed okay? I have a phobia of fat people." I warned as everyone smirked and laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself kid." Paul smirked as I just grinned.

"Like you could resist all this." I threw back as he stopped in his tracks and just glared at me with a playful hint in his eyes. Watching as I stuck my tongue out and smiled when he flipped me off too.

"Phobia of fat people eh?" Quil asked as I rolled my eyes. Really? It was as if we had never met before.

"Goldie..." Jake and I said at the same time as Quil just nodded his head. Knowing that despite what normal people liked to believe, I was pretty convinced that my dog was fat, and as long as his tag told people to return him to me... he was mine, and I could call him fat all the while I wanted.

"I'll have you know... I am not fat." Jared Thail smiled as I rolled my eyes. Yeah, he could tell himself that. But what people thought was muscle, I knew the real truth. It was just little packets of fat, and with fat, comes weight, and with weight comes strength, and with strength comes power, and with power, comes... well whatever it comes, it comes quick and heavy, and it's a fat load to lift when it's unexpected.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Jar head. Just keep telling yourself that." I smirked and shook my head, sighing and cheering when my feet finally hit the ground, only to turn and face the boys who surrounded me like a piranha surrounding it's prey. With big, sharp, scary, thick, pointy teeth... "Can I see your teeth please?" I asked suddenly, surprised when the question came out, but pleased nonetheless when Embry smiled and flashed his pearly whites.

"Interesting..." I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Well, as long as there's no possible way you can eat me, like those piranha movies, then I might be able to spare two minutes of my time depending on how important it seems." Sam just nodded his head as I began my countdown, not interested in even considering extending my time.

"Well Riser, we're glad you could give us your extensive time of the day..." Sam started as I yawned slightly, looking around as I sighed and looked down to check the watch I didn't have. I knew it was pissing him off, I could feel it in the air, like those mind readers, and aura readers, well I was a book reader with an extra sense, and I could sense that Sam was quickly loosing his cool.

"Hey... over here short stack." Paul called out as I glared at him. If he wanted to play that game... then I guess it was on.

"What do you want twinkle toes? Can I hold your purse for you?" I asked with a grin as he growled and started to shake.

What was this? Some kind of doggy day? Ohhh... maybe that's what they were doing in the forest, practicing for a play, or a show.

Well, they must have been having one heck of a time if there were really still growling off and on. I imagine they were acting out the boy who cried wolf. And Quil, while in his deflated state of depression after loosing his best friend, ran in and cried wolf, then blamed it on me... telling Sam and the disciples, which concludes with us standing around growling at each other.

Jared just looked between Paul and I as Paul continued to shake. Shrugging my shoulders, I starred down Paul as he shook again. Then, in an unexpected burst of confidence, I turned around and growled right back at him. Mine, slightly less scary and a little more pathetic... but still all around frightening for a fish I guess you could say. And with a burst of energy, I was knocked to the ground as Jacob tackled me as all I could hear was the ripping of clothes and a chorus of growls, barks, and snaps erupting from all around me.

"What is this? The... dog... show..." I could hear my voice fade out as I looked up to see two wolves, and I mean huge wolves, wolves the size of horses run at each other and scrap with one another.

"Riser..." I could hear Jake's reassuring voice as he placed two hands on my shoulders and began to try and drag me away from the scene playing out before me.

Well I guess I was right, they do really get into their roles.

"Rice... what's up?" Jake asked as I just stared at him for a moment.

"The sky genius."

"Really Rice... how's it going?"

"Well I guess it's not something I can write on my blog now can I?"

* * *

><p>Okay, I thought I'd try something new...<p>

From here on out, the **FIRST** and **LAST **and my **FAVOURITE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER WILL BE THREE NEW CHARACTERS IN MY STORY! tHREE VERY _IMPORTANT_ CHARACTERS!**

Also, five reviews get's you your instant update :P

I don't care if you sign in, leave a review then sign out and leave one... I PROMISE FIVE REVIEWS = INSTA UPDATE :D

Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Jump In

Chapter Four:  
>Brothers...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. ImMariaa: <strong>CONGRATSSSSSS! YOU WON! YOUR MY FIRST NEW CHARACTER IN CHAPTER FIVE! I SHALL CALL THEE... **MARIAA!** crazy is good... i like crazy :D glad you still think my character is awesome, and i totally agree, she should receive an award... perhaps i might do that... 'THe ULTIMATELY AWESOME AWARD FOR ULTIMATELY AWESOME PEOPLEEE!' yeah... I could learn to love it! Thanks again for the review... and I must say, your pulling me through :P keep up the reviews... thanks you's... (see, i really am good a rhyming :P)

**petra ppsilvia: **hahaha... dude/dudet... i love your review! Im so glad you think my story made your day :D you know exactly what i went for when i made my character... and Im so glad you enjoyed the chapter! thanks for the review and I think that's AWESOME! UR AWESOME!

**Cheyenne: **well well well... i think that might be the most inspiring short worded review i've ever been given :P thanks for the review... and i'll do my best to keep up the good work :P

**UnperfectButLovingIt: **have i told you lately how awesome you make me feel! CUZ UR AMAZZINGGGGG... JUST THE WAY YOU ARE! haha, thanks for the awesome reviews... you make me feel so special! YOU BRING MY CHARACTER ALLLIIVEEEE! and hahaha... i made a new friend! TAKE **THAT **MOTHER FREAKING NATURE! TAKE THATTTTT! haha, thanks for the review. I really appretiated it, and you simply must be LOVINGBEINGPERFECT!

**ohmyfickleheart: **hahaha... I GOT YOU TO _SWEAR_! OHHH DAEM... HAHA THAT'S AN AWESOME ACCOMPLISHMENT! yes, yes she is a badass, i'm so glad you agree! though i also think it's awesome how you think she can run with the pack and still be hot... ahaha... A HOT KID AMONGST HOT HEADS! pshhh, that's too cool for school... thanks for the awesome review and I REALLY LOVE ITTTT!

**clumsyfurball7:** CONGRATS... YOU SIR/OR MISS/ OR SOMEONE WITH A FANFICTION ACCOUNT ARE MY LAST REVIEW BEFORE UPDATING! glad you liked the chapters and i hope i do you justice in my next chapter... :D

ALRIGHTY! SO I HAVE A PROBLEM... I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS IN BETWEEN SOOOOOOO MUCH... YOU CAN ALL BE IN MY STORRYYYY... IN CHAPTER 5! **!**

_see you in chapter fiveeee..._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Riser..." I could hear Jake's reassuring voice as he placed two hands on my shoulders and began to try and drag me away from the scene playing out before me. _

_Well I guess I was right, they do really get into their roles. _

_"Rice... what's up?" Jake asked as I just stared at him for a moment. _

_"The sky genius." _

_"Really Rice... how's it going?" _

_"Well I guess it's not something I can write on my blog now can I?" _

I stood there dumb founded, awestruck... dumbfoundedly awestruck. It was as bad as if Hugh Jackman had just announced to the entire world that he was secretly gay... oh yeah, that frightening. Like finding out that several generations of women and girls had been kissing a poster of a man that fantasized about kissing men, oh yeah... nightmares for sure.

I just sat there and watched the two horse sized wolves fight it out, smirking when one would snap at the other and tufts of fur would start flying across the grass. "How are you feeling Rice?" Jacob asked for the tenth time as I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I feel like I'm watching Animal cops Houston, except instead of people and the fuzz scrapping, it's actual animals." I smirked, cocking to my head as I tried desperately to filter what was going on here. "Do they need a ref of something? I feel like I'm about to see someone grab a chair and smack the other... that is illegal right?"

"A lot of what we do here isn't exactly legal Riser..."

"Hey... I can't be affiliated with any of your shenanigans... I claim freedom of speech, or not to speech... and I want my phone call before they put me behind bars! You hear me? I WANT MY FREEEDOOOMMM!" I yelled out as everyone cringed around me.

"Jesus Rice... it's pretty hard not to hear you with you sitting their howling at us." Quil growled sharply as Jake just sent him an odd look.

Suddenly... I burst out laughing.

Looking over to Jake and Quil to see their confused expressions as I wiped what should have been a stray tears from my eye, to find that infact it had been all cried out over mum's late night soap opera's from Friday night. "Hahaha... you said howl Quil, like a dog..." I laughed again as Quil and Jake both shook their heads.

"Honestly Rice... how are you doing at this point?" Quil asked with a sigh as I shook my head again. Praying that it was some side affect from a cold I caught standing in the rain yelling at Quil and thinking about Judge Judy...

"Holy Hellcrackers!" I screamed as Jake and Quil almost looked at me relieved.

"About time... finally, an actual, normal reaction."

"You asses made me miss Judge Judy!" I yelled and jumped to my feet as I faintly realized the brawl behind me had stopped and the two animals were sauntering towards us. Not that I was feeling sane enough to be afraid right now. Knowing animals, and fat animals at that, if they were interested in a meal, they would definitely go for the rounder prey on either side of me. The fatter you are, the slower you run in most cases.

"Yeah, that's right... you too flee bag." I smirked and shook my head, boiling away as everyone shared a confused look.

"Rice... how are you doing?" Sam's voice yelled out from behind me as I turned to see him standing behind the den mother of the little chickens, Emily.

"We'll I'm thinking that what ever you gave me to see this kinda shit is really working." I smiled as Sam hung his head and rubbed his face. "Honestly, you gotta get me some more of this stuff... just wait till the others get a hold of it. They'll be life sized wolves all over La Push. Then who would be kick ass? Mother nature would eat her actions if she knew what I could do now." I laughed as everyone glared at me.

I suddenly felt slightly weak, like my legs were about to buckle out from under me. But as I fell, the impact of the ground never came, just the pound of someone's strong, warm arms under mine as I yelled out and looked around as I was hoisted up to my feet again. "Hi..." Embry smiled as I took a step away. Sure, I loved the feeling of being so close to him, well a part of me did, but the other part instantly puked on the inside.

"Personal bubble invasion Hancock." I blurted out instinctively as the others chuckled and Embry simply scoffed and shook his head. Trying to keep his eyes about level as he stared at me. "Do yourself a favour and forget it... I'm not interested." I argued as Embry sighed and tried to mask he look of hurt on his face.

"But you will be..." someone sing songed as I turned and glared at the unlucky culprit, finding that once again, it was Paul.

"Do we have a problem here drag queen?" I demanded as Paul stepped towards me and looked down interrogatingly. As if he were 'looking down on me'.

"I don't know short stack... do we?" he asked with a smirk as I stepped closer to him, until we were almost touching and watched as his eyes widened in surprise and shock slightly.

"You tell me flea bag..."

"You first shrimp."

"Ladies first pin worm..."

"Exactly book end."

"Book end... really?" I asked in disbelief as Paul glared harder.

"Yes! For the love of God... you guys have a problem! Just shut the hell up okay!" Jared broke in suddenly, throwing his hands up in frustration as everyone turned to look at him.

"Who looks like the ass now Jar Jar Binks?" I inwardly laughed as Jared and everyone turned to look at me in disbelief. Oh yeah, I still had it in me.

"That would be you Rice... stilllll you." Quil sighed as I turned to look at him. Who's side was he freaking on? One minute he hates me, then he likes me, now he's insulting me? Cheese its... no respect...

"Hey... feather head, who asked your opinion anyway?"

"Feather head?" Paul scoffed as I turned on him and crossed my arms.

Come to think of it, I was actually getting dizzy from turning all the time.

"Quil... feather... he has a head... wow, you guys really got to get better at this whole hostage and torment thing..."

"We haven't taken you hostage!" Jacob yelled as I smirked and chuckled slightly.

"That's not what I'm going to put on my blog..."

"Riser... you don't have a blog."

"Yeah, remember... I got it in like, grade nine."

"Yeah... but remember we told you to hide it when Mr. White came around and you didn't... so he caught you and banned you from having one... but I guess that was just at school. But we still told you for the record..."

"Hey Embry, did you know that 'I told you so,' has a brother?" I asked as Embry just looked at me confused. "Oh yeah... his name is SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

><p>alrighty... five more reviews... one more insta update :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Jump In

Chapter Five:  
>Spaghetti and Ribs<p>

* * *

><p><em>YOU GUYS REVIEW TO FAST!<em>

_but i like it :)_

**Hi. ImMariaa: **(*tear*) oh man, your gonna make me cry! YOU WERE MY FIRST CHAPTER FOUR REVIEW! hehe, i love your crazyness, it gets me review, because that means your crazy enough to reply every time... I LIKE YOU! YOUR A GOOD PERSON! haha, and i now what you mean, my sister hates my crazyness too! and we have rooms right beside her. The other night, i tried to teach her mores code through the wall... needless to say, it didn't work. BUT ANYWAYS! i love your reviews and I like updating just to read what you guys have to say... like i said... YOU... ME... OH YEAH, I COULD SEE A FRIENDSHIP THERE :D

**petra ppsilvia: **HAHA... YOU ROCK GIRLIE! and you are a super star... TO ME! (tear) oh yeah... im an emotional reck today... but yeah, you totally got my vote... for whatever really, but you gave me a review, so i owe you :P hehe, i suck at doing favours though, i just want you to know that. AM I REALLY AN AMAZING AUTHOR! WELL YOUR AN AMAZING... UH... REVIEWER PERSON! yeah, that's right... i went there... but what are YOU gonna do about it?  
>yeah... that's right...bam<p>

**UnperfectButLovingIt: **hahaha... I'M AWESOME! YOU HEAR THAT MOM! OH YEAH! THEY THINK IM AWESOME! TAKE THAT WORLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! haha, thanks for the review... and it's good to know i never fail at something, hopefully i can keep that streak up... i need a little of that luck in math :P no... what am i saying? IM ACEING MATH... in the low percentages area... haha JUST KIDDING! anyways, you. are. awesome... ! THANKSAGAIN!

**clumsyfurball7:** it's sunshine? Really? because i was really going for that hole.. midnight bliss thing... NAW WHO AM I KIDDING! thanks you so sososososososososososoooooooo much for the review... they make all my endless butt cramps from writing all the worth while! but i should be good at endurance... am an all time athlete, but lets face it... even athletes are good at chillaxing... haha, i just heard an add for tuckey stuffing on the radio... mmmmmm... turkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... (L) :P

**GOING ANON: **what. does. anon. mean? REALLY! haha, i'm just kidding. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME SMILEEE... and i hate it! i have a crappy smile... haha, literally... but THANK YOU! I LOVE REVIEWS! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... he he he... thanks :D

**Cheyenne: **titter? really? haha, that's toooo cooooollll. im sooooo glad it's one of your favourites :D it really is one of mine to... whoever rights this stuff is just GENIUS! haha, but seriously... i love your reviews... really... really really really love them! do you really look for an update every day? HEHE That is cool beans... totally a-wall... like 007 freaking awesome! like... if your review were a song... it'd be like... well it'd be kick ass... i really hope i made this chapter good... YOUR IN IT! but i don't know anything about you... so i hope i did u justice... but if not... i never really was that good in law class...

**Mother Nature SUCKS: **oh yeah... that's what i'm talking about... you... i like :D mother nature DOES SUCK! i was walking home from work the other day, and a freaking BIRD SHIT ON MY SHOULDER! (sorry if your under the age of like... 13... I WILL PUT SOAP IN MY MOUTH FOR INAPROPRIATE LANGUAGE! I APOLOGIZE GRASSHOPPER!) hehe... im glad you thought i was amazing... i mean... err... the STORY WAS AMAZING... hhaha, i look forward to your reviews!

**Kiwifruit: **im going to be completely honestly with you... yes, if you reviewed five times... technically that WOULD COUNT... because i didn't specify how it actually worked, or who i wanted an update from... :) another thing... you completely confused me... the whole flaw... i litterally didn't understand a word of it... really... but YOUR REVIEW AS GREAT ANYWAYS! i and FREAKING LOVE ... hehe, thanks again :P

**ohmyfickleheart: **hehehe... (pssttttt... shhhhhh) guess what... ? your one of my favourites... I MEAN I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERSSSS EQUALLYYYYY! hahaha... your reviews make me laugh as much as that two legged horse on youtube that runns and looks retarded... hahaha, man that thing cracks me up... AND I AGREE WITH YOU! PAUL AND RISER SHOULD DUKE IT UPP... AND RISERRR WOULD SOOOOO WIN! hahaha, perhaps i shall use that, it would be amusing, different, but amusing... :D hehe... and you think riser is a spitfire... that's totally wack! n a good way though... THANKS FOR THE REVIEW ILL BE LOOKING FOR ANOTHER VERYYY SOOONNNN!

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA: **WELLLLLLLLL... yousee, i really like your reviewss... AND i like reading my stories... so i guess because you WERE one of my first REVIEWS ANYWAY! I always have room for more NINJA's... you'll just be kicking ass EVERYWHERE! muhahahahaha... im glad you laughed... laughing it good, it gives you abs. that's why i have a six pack... LITERALLY! it's seems like a lie, but no JOKE! I HAVE A SIX PACK! mind you, it hurts a lot... and i can over eat because i feel like their gonna explode... BUT IT'S STILL THERE! haha... :P anyyywayyysss... i completely agree with you, you have totally awesome reviewing skills, and i like to see you practice and perfect them on me... muahahahaha, it's my favourite part of these chapters :D and 'OH MY JOSH' ? :D... dudet that's totally FREaKING HALARIOUS! haha, i laughed FOREVER AT THAT PART!

**thanks to everyone who reviewed... you make me a happy camper :D**

**hope you enjoy this chapter... and THOSE WHO REVIEWED THAT DIDN'T APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER... WILL MAKE THEIR DEBUT IN THE NEXT! **

* * *

><p><em>"We haven't taken you hostage!" Jacob yelled as I smirked and chuckled slightly. <em>

_"That's not what I'm going to put on my blog..." _

_"Riser... you don't have a blog." _

_"Yeah, remember... I got it in like, grade nine." _

_"Yeah... but remember we told you to hide it when Mr. White came around and you didn't... so he caught you and banned you from having one... but I guess that was just at school. But we still told you for the record..." _

_"Hey Embry, did you know that 'I told you so,' has a brother?" I asked as Embry just looked at me confused. "Oh yeah... his name is SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

"Riser... there are some things we have to explain to you. And you have to listen now, like it or not... it's not just our problem anymore, but it's yours too." Sam sighed as I scoffed, like hell I was about to get mixed up in whatever shit they were dealing around, it'd be just like those child delinquents on TV... one minute, we're friends and happy, next we're popping pills, pregnant, and living on the streets in Portland!

"Look Grampa, I don't know what kinda of operation your running around here, but I don't want to be infected by whatever tricked out disease you've infected yourself with, because I an _not_ moving to PORTLAND!" I called out immediately, raising my hands in defense, just like what they do on all those cop movies when the gun, or the Taser has been pulled out and aimed to shoot. I was smart, narrowly avoiding conflict, narrowly avoiding harassment, narrowly avoiding being kidnapped and abused... I'm just a narrow person, a good, narrow person.

"You're not gonna shoot me with a Taser... are you?" I asked slightly quieter as Embry shook his head quickly and Paul just scoffed and looked away. As if he couldn't handle looking at me... yeah, that's right... look away. "You can't handle alllll this." I smiled as he scoffed and tried to ignore the comment. Yeah, that's right.

"Look, Rice... you know the stories of our people right?" Sam asked, a serious look on his face as everyone turned to look pointedly at me. Even Emily, who was normally smiling and all happy go lucky was looking at me as if she were constipated and focussing really hard.

Instinctively... I took a step back. But I got the point. All of a sudden, it hit me like a ton of bricks, as if the entire world had been dropped on my head and my eyes had only be opened for the first time now in years. I couldn't handle this kinda of news... I could barely handle finding out that Dr. Phil had been changed to PG 13 and locked on my own TV, forbidding me from watching it unless I dragged my mom into the room and made her unlock it for me, and even then it was awkward because when I yelled out "WHY PEDRO? WHYYY!" she always looked at me as if I were loosing it.

"Everything alright there Rice?" Jacob asked as I turned to him with a smirk. Damn, I think I actually said that stuff out loud, well I'll be damned, I guess things are better left unsaid. Speaking of unsaid, David has yet to ask me to the dance...

Looking to the waiting expression of Sam and the others, I faintly remembered what he had asked me. If I knew the stuff about the natives...

"Holy shit!" I yelled out suddenly, gaping as I looked around and tried to break my shock. This... was life changing... life altering. "Look guys, just because your natives, Quileute's... it doesn't mean you have to make bad choices. Smoking, drinking, doing drugs, abuse, violence... it doesn't have to be that ways guys. Stereotypes aren't a part of life you have to go through with..."

"RISER!" Jared yelled out as I snapped up and turned to look at him. Was he crazy? I was in the middle of my freakin speech and he was screwing it up.

"Jared... I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me." I scolded him with a glare as Paul laughed and turned, walking towards the house with Emily and Jared quietly following him.

"Rice... we're not on drugs,"

"NO! That's wrong!" I yelled out as Sam, Jake, Embry and Quil all cringed on the spot. Sharing a look as I continued. Yeah, that's right... and the teachers at school thought I was crazy. What are they on? "The first step is admitting you have a problem... ADMIT IT!" I screamed as they shock their heads and began to walk towards the house. Embry waiting as I just stood there and watched them. It was like that one show, the one I wasn't suppose to watch, but did anyways... it was like intervention. When the family tries to force them to change... and they refuse!

Dr. Phil said never to give up on people, their never a lost cause. "Go on Embry... go." I said as he sighed and followed the others into the house. I was determined to change them. Drugs and violence was no way for young men to live, ever if they were as old as Sam. They could all be helped. Speaking of help... I wonder if the boys were back from work yet, and if they had helped mum out with supper yet.

"Mmmmm... supper." I smiled, hoping it was spaghetti as I turned and headed towards the road in front of Sam's little cottage, heading towards downtown La Push, figuring it would take about half an hour to get home, and by that time, it would be supper time, and then... I could put cheese on my spaghetti... mmmm... cheese.

I wonder if cows have ever had spaghetti... I mean, it is one of _the_ most brilliant inventions in the entire world. Famers would have to be crazy to let their cows go without spaghetti, especially on their birthdays. I mean, come on... a birthday without spaghetti? That was like Justin Beiber without hair... like peanut butter without jelly... or... uhhhh... like ribs without hickory smoke sauce... yeah, ribs... ribs and spaghetti.

"Hey! Riser!" a voice yelled out as I practically jumped out of my skin, turning towards the car horn that pulled me from my previous thoughts and threatened to drown me in self fright. Maria... damn her, showing up and pulling me out of my cheese thoughts.

"Damnit Maria! I was thinking about spaghetti and you screwed it up!" I hollered out as she gave me a confused look and shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head as she chuckled at the thought of spaghetti probably. Oh yeah, spaghetti, but she wasn't going to get any... unless she managed to drive me home, then that could be negotiated.

"Come on Rice... what are you doing all the way out here?" she asked with a smile, her pretty face showing a row of perfectly straight white teeth, and her multi coloured hair whipping around her face in the slight breeze. Damn her for being so pretty, too bad I like her anyways.

"I was... attacked, by rogue crack heads. Oh man, it was so scary. But when I convinced them that they could take a different path in life, they left. Probably to rub it in my face and watch Judge Judy WITHOUT ME while I have to walk home and maybe catch the LAST FREAKING FIVE MINUTES!" man do I ever hate people these days.

"Yeah... I'm sure that's what their doing." a sarcastic, all to familiar voice through in as I smirked. Silvia... dearest Silvia, with her foreign smile and appeal, yet another reason I hung out with these people when I wasn't with the boys. Being around Silvia made me not so loner-ish... I was foreign, she was foreign... it really was a beautiful relationship.

"Seriously... it's like they were taunting me... Testing me as if Judge Judy were just some big joke to them." I sighed and shook my head as the girls laughed.

"You want a ride home Riser?" Cheyenne asked as I nodded my head and climbed into the TJ Jeep Rubicon with a smile... man I loved these jeeps... they were like, alienated to some point where they were so awesome. Cheyenne was another one of 'The Brady Bunch' as I liked to call them... of yeah, like one big happy family, they were always together, sometimes... it was just scary.

"Where too Rice?" Maria asked as I strapped myself in and leant back, grabbing a hold of the handles that hung off of the roof beside the door. Handles, that I liked to call 'The HOLY SHIT HANDLES!' Yeah, I had a name for everything these days.

"Take me to the nest mother hen, I have a plate of spaghetti waiting for me to devour!" I smiled as Maria raced off down the road over the speed limit.

There was more then one reason I called them 'THE HOLY SHIT HANDLES!', and Maria's driving was one of them.

"For the love of God Maria! Slow down!" Silvia yelled as I turned to look at her with a smile.

"Hey... when you're in your own country, driving your own car, you can drive like a grandma allllll you want. But when you're in my car, I'll will drive however damn fast I want to!" Maria threw back as Silvia shook her head and swore in a different language. Well, bless her for trying, but no one gets in the way of Maria and her car, now even her mother could get her to slow down when she drove.

Suddenly, Maria screamed and swerved to the right as everyone cursed out and yelled when she slammed on the brakes. "What the freaking freaky hell Maria!" I screamed as we all looked back to the road, searching for what exactly had driven her off the road this time. " I bet it was that god damn swearing you guys were doing. Freaking hell! I told you to watch your language when you were freaking driving this freaking jeep! It's a bad freaking omen you freaking idiot!"

With a deep breath, the car went silent... great, now I'm going to miss judge Judy... AND have to share my spaghetti, AND explain to my mom why once again, for the second time in a week, a car I just so happened to be sitting in drove into the ditch. Yeah, thanks Maria...

With a heavy sigh, I looked around again, a fat object on the road catching my attention. "How in the freaking hell did Goldie get all the way out he..." "Oh damn..." I muttered under my breath as everyone gasped and remained silent. For the first time in... ever, actually.

"Mother nature out to get you again Rice?" Cheyenne asked quietly as all I could do was nod my head for a moment.

"You could say that..."

* * *

><p>remember... BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE AS FAST AS YOUR UPDATING... THE NEW TERMS ARE...<p>

_SEVEN REVIEWS = insta UPDATE! _

thanks again :{ P


	6. Chapter 6

Jump In

Chapter Six:  
>Phone Abuse<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ohmyfickleheart: <strong>hahahaha... :P GOLDIE IS A FREAKING BEAST! HE'S TANK LADIES AND GENTS! TANKKK... and if goldie's your's... then the cookie monster, yeah... he's mine now, ALLL MINE! HIM AND HIS DAMN COOKIES ARE ALLLLL MINE! and im sooooo glad you want spaghetti, because i was trying to talk to ma peeps while writing it, and they started talking about freakin spaghetti and i thought i was gonna explode! i wanted spaghetti sooooo sosososososososo BAD! haha, well thanks for another great review! i hold you like that chapter :D

**clumsyfurball7: **no comment on portland :P but touche... pizza, isssss more... uh... pizzaryie :P when i was writing the part about spaghetti, we weren't talkng about pizza, with pepperoni, and cheese, and coke, and frenchfries... (cue the druel) no... we were talking about the healthy choice, (kinda) SPAGHETTI! haha, thanks for the review... and i hope to eat some pizza soon :P

**Hi. ImMaria: **hahahahahaha... dude/dudet... that totally sucks. :P you have to drive with an adult :P (just make sure their not sober, and you don't GET CAUGHT! haha... jk's guys, jk-ers! :P ) anywayyss... I LOVE THE CAMPFIRE SONG! OMG HAHA THATS SO FUNNY! oops, i forgot to turn of cap locks... but im to lazy to go fix it now... ohhhh well, and that would be freaking halarious :P Mario and Luigi... hehe, i laugh... welll, im really hungry... so thanks for the review and !mmmmmmmmmintthins!yummy! BYEASSSS (and thats byea's... im not calling you an ass or anything... just to clear that up :P)

...(CrackYourRein911 cookie eating time)...

**GOIN ANON:** okay buddy, i don't know whether to be concerned, scared, grossed out, or weirded out. I mean, you reviewed, and that's awesome... but _bumbum_... really? I DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT THAT MEANS! :P anyways... im glad you, uh... like it... (i think)... and uh... have fun!

**Mother Nature Sucks:** hahahaha... dude/dudet/it... i know exactly how you feel. One time, i was at home enjoying my nice saturday off, but someone at work got freaking ARRESTED! so they made me cover their shift, and then when i went in, i missed a FREAKING AWESOME PARTY! and then on my way home, after i decided to be a good person and go green and BIKE... the chain fell off and broke, then... TO TOP IT ALL OFF, a FREAKING BIRD SHIT ON MY SHOULDER! It sucked! THEN... once i got home, changed, threw my bike at the wall outside my house and went to my party... THEY HAD ALREADY aTE THE CAKE! SO I LOOKED LIKE A FT GUEST THAT JUST WENT BACK AND GOT MORE CAKE! MAN I WAS SO PISSED! but... yeah, thanks for the REview... haha, it made me laugh :P hope you enjoy!

**UnperfectButLovingIt: **hehehehe... NO YOUR AWESOME! im glad u read my story! :) i read harry potter a lot, but my favourite stories are OC stories, their the only ones I read... but im not very the best at WRITING harry potter stories :P annnywayys... im sooooo tired after eating my cookie and drinking some milk with my mint thins, im running not so fast, so THANK FOR THE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY!

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA: **HAHAHAHAHAHA... you choked laughing! that's freaking halarious! well im bringing you in in the seventh chapter... so perhaps you can choke on laughing in that chapter too! and you got up around 5! dude, i have to do that for hockey and I HATE IT! but YOU DID IT FOR SCHOOL! WHO IN THE FREAKING CHESTNUT IS THAT DEDICATED? i would make my people carry me :P not that they would, but id try, i mean... im not getting up that early all the time! haha... i always love reading yoor reviews... they make me smile all the time... THANK YOU!

**Hi. ImMaria:** heyyyyyy... YOU CHEATED! oh well... i like it :P ... you guys review to fast... im running out of time to even write :P

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA:** dude! two reviews on one chapter... that's crazy! and i love how you love how random it is... and it's true, if this were life, i would so enjoy waking up everymorning to live this life. especially if i would be surrounded by hot gay guys... i have a gay cousin... and he's sooooooo FUNNY! haha, THANKS AGAIN!

**Cheyenne:** hehehe... well im glad at least someone had a good day! :P normally... going to bed makes my day, but then i know that i have to wake up the next morning and start all over again, so that sucks... but still... im glad you think it's an honour to read my story, because for me... it's an honour to read my story too :P haha, just kidding, it's my honour because it's your honour! THANKS YOU!

**Cheyenne: **im listening...

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, Maria screamed and swerved to the right as everyone cursed out and yelled when she slammed on the brakes. "What the freaking freaky hell Maria!" I screamed as we all looked back to the road, searching for what exactly had driven her off the road this time. " I bet it was that god damn swearing you guys were doing. Freaking hell! I told you to watch your language when you were freaking driving this freaking jeep! It's a bad freaking omen you freaking idiot!" <em>

_With a deep breath, the car went silent... great, now I'm going to miss judge Judy... AND have to share my spaghetti, AND explain to my mom why once again, for the second time in a week, a car I just so happened to be sitting in drove into the ditch. Yeah, thanks Maria... _

_With a heavy sigh, I looked around again, a fat object on the road catching my attention. "How in the freaking hell did Goldie get all the way out he..." "Oh damn..." I muttered under my breath as everyone gasped and remained silent. For the first time in... ever, actually. _

_"Mother nature out to get you again Rice?" Cheyenne asked quietly as all I could do was nod my head for a moment. _

_"You could say that..."_

Like any normal person... I reacted the same way anyone would such a situation. I did the first thing that came to my mind, I screamed.

And not those little girlie screams they use in Halloween to make the girlfriends dive into their boyfriend's arms. Or the squeaks they have in plays, where the smallest and tiniest person screams out in horror. Oh no, this was bloody murder. This was so loud, that I think my ears popped of awesomeness, literally... "It's hideous!" I called out and hid my eyes. Taking a deep breath as the others screamed because of my scream. Like a chain reaction.

After I finally stopped screaming, I listened to the silence of the trees and forest around me, hearing the faint howl of a wolf, and another hoot of an owl. Scary creatures they are, owls... they frighten me... a lot. I mean, come on... what kind of an animal can turn their heads all the way around? I mean obviously owls can... but that's just unnatural, that's to school for cool.

"Riser?" a disbelieving voice broke through the brisk air as I slowly, and reluctantly pulled one finger at a time away to uncover my eyes. Which really was disbelieving, I mean, they smelled like a mix of dirt, grass, and dish soap... it was weird... in an interesting way. Could you imagine if it were a perfume? I wonder how many people would actually buy it. I mean, Maria and Silvia already smell, and Cheyenne just seems to nice to tells me no anyways. And the gangbangers would probably praise me for coming up with something that actually masks their natural stench... but who else?

That old lady down the street already smells like cat piss... but if she wore it, it could mean her cats would pee on her more, but then she'd buy more. And I could charge her extra because she's OLD! Ha Mrs. Fletcher, who's a little brat now huh?

Well still me, but at least I'll smell better then you. And all your little old lady friends, who smell like cookies and hairspray will bring ME sweets instead of you because you smell! Oh yeah, I got it down.

"Terra?" I heard Maria's confused voice beside me again as I looked to huge mound of mystery that had driven us off the road and did the first thing that came to mind. I screamed... again... but louder.

"It's horrifying!" I yelled out, looking to Terra as I cringed and watched the other figures walk out around and towards us. "Oh my Lord... what did I do God! Please..." I screamed again as I covered my face and sunk to my knees. It was true, Terra's new haircut... it really was a sight for sore eyes. Well, any eyes really, it was frightening, horrifying, entertaining... intriguing.

"HOLY SHITE RICE! CALM THE HECK DOWN! It's just us... retard." Sunshine glared as I smiled and stared her down. Good ole' sunshine... about as bright as a tiny star in the freaking huge universe. Like... imagine the tiniest, tiny star in the biggest, blackest part of the sky. Yeah, that would be Sunshine.

"Hey... I knew I felt my skin turn ice cold... now I know why." I smirked as she grinned a full smile.

She wasn't half bad. As a matter of fact, she was probably the one I was closest to in an argumentative point of view. I mean, she was funny, pretty, sarcastic, and upfront... so there was no possible way you couldn't help but hate her. But that's exactly why I tried to love her. Because most people liked her, but some people hated her, few, but some... and a couple of people loved her, I don't know why, but it was true. So while in my endless effort to 'go against the grain', along with giving up All Bran cereal because it was good for me, I also had to find a way to hate her, love her, tolerate her, and annoy her... it was a very time consuming job.

"Sooo..." Sam sighed as everyone just looked around slightly confused, trying to figure out what was suppose to come next.

"Well someone better start talking because not only will my spaghetti be freaking cold, but you fat arses MADE ME MISS JUDGE JUDY! AND IT WAS THE GOOD ONE TONIGHT!" I yelled as everyone turned to look at me with a disbelieving expression. Yeah, I know exactly what they were going through, I would be surprised too if I just found out I had to miss my favourite show. But I knew that already, and so did they. "I bet you did this on purpose." I spat as Maria glared at me.

"Yes, I purposely drove my jeep into the ditch JUST so you would miss Judge Judy..." Maria sighed and shook her head, turning back to her vehicle and swearing under her breath.

"Well if it helps at all..." I started, aiming to make her feel better, but knowing there was no way that was going to happen. "I always knew you had it out for me." I sighed, pulling my little blackberry out of my pocket and swearing as my thumb got caught on the edge of my favourite white sweater, pulling it back and locking up my other fingers as they did some retarded elastic thing and shot the phone out of my hands.

"NOOO!" I screamed and dove for it, as if it were like slow motion as it fell... taunting me with it's stupid falling thing.

Picking the phone up quickly, I looked around to make sure my mom wasn't here to see it. I hated it when she caught me abusing my phone. It wasn't that if I didn't like the phone... I hated it. It was retarded, stupid. But I mean, when you think about it, somehow... mom's just always know. They always find some way to figure out just how bad you are. I bet it was "Cheyenne. Or Silvia..." I glared at the two of them as they broke away from a very heated argument with Terra and Sunshine and Maria, and Sam.

"What?" they asked as I looked around before walking towards them with a glare.

"Have you been in cahoots with my mom about my phone abuse?" I demanded as the girls sighed. What? Six girls, surrounded in a circle, arguing about God knows what, God knows where, and they think I'm crazy for asking them if they've been telling my mom I physically abuse my phone? I mean, how bad is it actually? Everyone knows I've already emotionally, and verbally abused the phone as much as possible, but come on.

"Why would we tell your mom about your phone abuse?" Silvia demanded with a confused look on her face as I sighed and shook my head. Yeah... sureee... play all innocent why don't you.

"I know you better then that. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" I asked and leant against one of the large boulders at the side of the road only to slip off of it's rounded form as I hit the ground and dropped, you guess it... my phone... again.

"Gosh darnit you dag nabit no good phone. I fudging hate you and your stupid little spudding keys and your little pathetic beep. And that freaking little light that goes off every five minutes THAT I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND! This is all your fault!"

"Riser..."

"Whatever Terra..."

"That wasn't me..."

"Well then who was it? Dr. Suess?"

"No..."

"Einstein?"

"What the..."

"OMG! It's not Judge Judy then is it?"

"No..."

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Wow, and to think we came to help you out."

"What?" Riser turned around to face the irritating voice as she shook her head and almost passed out when she turned to face Sam, Quil, Jake and all the others. "Ahh!" I screamed again as they all cringed and took a step back. Cursing as I took a deep breath and sat on the ground. Forgetting all about my perfect white sweater as I tried to down my racing heart. Holy cow was I ever an 'out of shape' person. My heart felt like it was about to explode.

"So do you want a hand?"

"Y-..."

"NO!" I yelled as everyone cringed and turned to look at me confused.

"Yes we..."

"No we don't!" I cut in again, shaking my head so hard it felt like it was going to fall off. "We really don't want your help." I stated, standing up and attempting to air push them away. I mean, I didn't want to touch them... they weren't wearing shirts, and if they were going to jump me, I wanted a head start to run. Besides, I don't want to taunt them to much... don't want them getting any ideas... not that they would... I mean, their gay. "Like, we really really don't want your help. We don't want it so bad it hurts... yeah, that much."

The only thing that sucked, was they're hot gay... like they could pass for being straight if they didn't walk around half naked with eachother all the time. I mean, that's kind of obvoius isn't it? What else would they be doing?

"Ye..."

"NO! WE DON'T WANT YOUR FREAKING HELP SO JUST FREAKIN GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE FREAKING BLUEBERRY MUFFINS AND WATCH FREAKING JUDGE JUDY! JUST GO TAUNT ME WHILE YOU HAVE ACCESS TO A TELEVISION AND FOOD AND I HAVE TO SUFFER AND STAND WITH THESE FREAKING CRAZY PEOPLE! Just go... shooo... away..."

"Riser... they could help us. I want my jeep back." Maria hissed and grabbed my arm forcefully as I just smiled at the confused boys, poor them, I can't imagine how hard it is for them...

"Maria... they're gay..." I whispered as she froze and tensed up.

"What?" she demanded sharply with an intake of breath as I just nodded my head.

"Yeah..." I whispered back quietly, my eyes never leaving the boys, the best blank expression I could muster sitting on my face.

"Where?"

"Forest..."

"Eww."

"Yeah..."

"You saw?"

"Yeah..."

"Was it gross?"

"Yeah..."

"All of them?"

"Yeah..."

"You know we can hear you right?"

"Yeah..." I whispered again and quickly realized my mistake. "Damnit..."

"Well, there's nothing to see here." our Sam threw in as Cheyenne, Silvia, Terra, Sunshine and Maria all took a steady step back, pushing me forwards a little, feeding me to the sharks as I cussed and tried to at least smile a little. Knowing it wasn't working when I started to hyperventilate and cover it all up.

"Soo... about this weather." I sighed as everyone took another step back. I had taught them well... be afraid of the fat people, of the angry fat gay men.

"Yeah it's great..." Quil smirked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah..."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah..."

"What about Judge Judy?" Paul taunted as I blew a fuse immediately. Oh yeah, make me miss my show, then rub it in.

"You wanna go Paul? Cuz I'll take you right here!" I yelled and stepped forwards as the girls all screamed from behind me and yelled for me to stop. Pshh... yeah right, I was on my A-Game. Seven hours of martial arts, I could take this man-lady...

"Rice... you only had like two lessons." Quil smirked, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Really?" Jared whispered as I took my sweater off and walked towards Paul, shaking the other's off as Sam tried to hold back a shaking Paul.

"Yeah..." he said as Embry turned and looked between me, Paul, Sam, and Quil... looking almost worried as he bounced between Paul and Quil. Trying not to piss his pants it looked like.

"Why'd she stop again?" Embry asked as Quil looked from me, to him and smiled.

"She didn't like getting beat on."

"Bring it on Paulie... let's see what you've got in that little purse of your's for a couple of tricks... come on Paul... don't be a girl, oops, didn't mean to offend your friends." I laughed, thinking of all those movies with bad trash talkers, and good trash talkers, thinking I was somewhere in between. "Let's go Paul, make like Road Runner and take off." I smiled and chuckled a little at myself. Oh yeah, definitely a good trash talker.

"Psst... Riser." Silvia whispered loudly from behind me as I turned to face her. Ignoring Paul and Sam as Sam struggled to hold Paul back. Haha, better not let the dog off his leash. Where's his muzzle? What's his problem? Cat got his tongue?

Haha, I was getting good at this. "Paul's not gay." she smirked as I laughed and shook the comment off, shaking my head no.

"Oh you silly confused girl."

"Rice... he hooked up with Cloe George last week." Maria whispered yelled at me as I felt the world stop turning. Wow... good to know.

"Yeah! Knock 'em dead girl! Wooooohooooo!" I heard Sunshine yell as I shrugged my shoulders, oh well... might as well give 'em a show.

"Bring it on not-so-gay-Paul..." I grinned as Embry suddenly stepped in my way before I could walk up to him and make faces at Paul... we'll see how good Sam really is under pressure.

"What?"

"You're not doing this Rice..."

"Watch me."

"No..."

"Look dad..."

"Riser Elizabeth White... what in the hell do you think you're doing?" the loudest female voice I had heard in a while seemed to yell directly at me as I felt it run through me.

"Wow... who is that..." I smiled, turning to see non other then Tracy White. My mom...

"Mummykins!" I tried to sound enthusiastic as I saw her, but truthfully... there was nothing nice about Tracy White when she saw her youngest daughter getting into trouble. Which, as you can guess, seemed to happen a lot since I learned how to speak.

"Don't you mummykins me!" she yelled as I sighed, ducking my head to see... my phone, on the ground, covered in grass. "AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH YOUR PHONE?" she demanded as I cringed.

"It looked tired... I was tucking it in?" I offered, not really sure where I got that one from. But daem that would have been funny if it were anyone about mom. I told you Cheyenne, or Silvia, one of those two TOLD MY MOM! I swear...

"Really Rice?"

"Hey, it was the only thing I could come up with in short notice. You've got to give me some time to come up with a better excuse, or your just going to get another bad explanation."

"Who is that?" she demanded, nodding towards the boys as I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"The guys..."

"Why do they have no shirts on?" she asked as I shrugged my shoulders again. What did she care? Three of them used to be my best friends, and the others just looked as if they were wayyyy to old.

"Don't worry, mum..." I sighed. "They're gay." I added in a whisper as mum almost looked slightly released. But I mean, come on... when did I EVER get into that much freaking trouble?

"Ohhhhhh..."

* * *

><p>okay... im reallly sorryyyyy... but i can't update as fast as you FREAKIN PEOPLE CAN REVIE AND I HATE IT! but anywayss... either your going to have to spread your reviews out, or i'll just have to write SHORTER chapters in order to keep up with you... :P<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Jump In

Chapter Seven:  
>Smurfette<p>

* * *

><p><em>hehe... did i traumatize you with waiting... did i?<em>

_goooooddddd ;0_

**01... omg! im pissed of now! this is for (mrssethclearwater01)**- (sorry, my computer is being retarted and wont let me write out your name... and it's pissing me off JUST THINKING ABOUT IT! arggggg!) well, as for your phone's i feel unconditionally sorry for them... i mean, how would you feel? ruined, SIX TIMES! and i have one of those little old touch... oh yeah... it's a widdle bitty touch... and i've run over it with a car... AND IT STILL WORKS! anyways, on another note, i like that you like Riser... i like her too... but don't tell anyone! and yes, judge judy, though i've never seen it before, and DEFINITLY SPAGHETTI ARE TOP PRIORITY!

**Kiwifriut**- uhh... im still lost... :) anywaysss... good to know you liked it... and yes, yes they are gay. I have a gay cousin, he has NEON RAINBOW MOHAWK... HE's SO COOL! like, my favourite cousin EVERRRR! hehe, thanx for the review!

**TykiPyon**- ohhhhh... WE GOTS A NEWB REVIEWER EVERYONE! SHOULD WE MAKE HER DO THE WHOLE INITIATION THING! i mean, like... i guess cause you laughed and reviewed and stuff you've got brownie points for now... but until you have no points... you have to read the next chapter with a book sitting on top of your head... no joke... and I want the title of the book later... :) but i know whaqt you mean, one time, i laughed so long, i forgot what i was laughing at, then i started laughing again... muhahaha... it was funny... anyways, thanx for reviewing... and remember... the BOOK!

**Cheyenne**- WOMAN! how do you know im a WOMAN! i could be a guy, or a gay guy who just happens to think that the wolf pack have very attractive rear ends :P IM JUST KIDDING!... but still, how to you knowww... 'smiley face'... i can be awesome too... ''beat that' face'... yeah... 'an 'i went there' face'... now it's really awesome... i updated... you reviewed...

.ON

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**- if i had a say, i wouldn't go to school at all... but then i guess i wouldn't know how to right, but like... who would really care that much? :P haha, just kidding... or am i? duh, duh, duuuhhhhh... anyways... back to the review... hehe, i know, i like the mom too... Riser's mom is like... my older brother :) hehe, oh yeah... cuz my mom's not really like that, she's a good cook, but she's from england, so she likes chish and fips... :D I LOVED YOUR REVIEW! AND I KNOW THEY'RE GAY! I WOULD MAKE THE SAME ASSUMPTION! until next time... AS THE GREAT REVERAN WOULD SAY... bye

**Mother Nature Sucks**- you know what... i like you... and i like the way you think! and we should dish it out to mother nature... hot, or cold, and ROTTEN! muhahahaha, unless your not prepared to go that far, then im not so sure ur i like you anymore... i mean, like ur reviews are 'great and everything, but your just not cutting the chase, your gonna have to step up your game squirt or your off the team...' that's what my vball coach said... actually, im kidding... SCRATCH THAT! im a kickarse athlete, they don't have to tell me, i just do... and my mom named me a name that means 'princess' or somethin. and i have a middle name that means death, and a last name that means wood or something... so it's like... 'PRINCESS OR DEATH AND WOOD...' i don't know bout you, but that's a little weird, there's something wrong there... anyways... thanx for the review...

**GOING ANON**- your review makes ME happy... and YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME HAPPY... PUNK... hahaha, just kidding, just want you to know that... :)

**Cheyenne**- hey... didn't i already talk to you in this update... idk, im too lazy to go back and check... oh well... and yes, i know it's an honour to review for me... im just that honourable... grasshopper... when you can snatch the computer from my hands... ill kill you... hehe, no im KIDDING! anyways... ill think, ill think hard about paulie pockets, but i mean... ill have to check with Riser :P ;)... you know... make sure she don't kill him or somethin fun like that...

**Hi. ImMariaa**- holy jeeze you review in a long written message... my god... and i know... damn their freakishly weird hotness... and my god... YOUVE GOT THE MOUTH OF A SAILOR GIRL! all those profanity words... they make me smile... :) see, i just smiled... :) look, i did it again :) andddd againnn... yes, yes, yes... riser's mom is a very good role model... and i know what you feel like with your fone... i left mine in the dishwasher... don't ask me how THAT HAPPENED... but it did... AND IT STILL WORKS! I DONt EVEN WANT A PHONE! but it's got all emergancy number in it... poison control, red cross, coast guard, police, fire department, paramedics, crime stoppers, my dad's friend the SWAT officer... :) hehe.. oh yeah, he's intimidating... well to everyone but me... i could take him... and no... i didn't forget you, i was meerely tormenting you with a long time and no update :) see, another smiley face... anywayys... im about to eat a peice of pizza, and i can't be bothered to write anymore :) hehe, bye...

_welllll... until the next time... twelve reviews and... DUH DUH DUHHH... INSTA UPDATES..._

_i know you hate you have to write twelve reviews but I CAN'T KEEP UP!_

_Good luck ... :)_

* * *

><p><em>"Don't you mummykins me!" she yelled as I sighed, ducking my head to see... my phone, on the ground, covered in grass. "AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH YOUR PHONE?" she demanded as I cringed. <em>

_"It looked tired... I was tucking it in?" I offered, not really sure where I got that one from. But daem that would have been funny if it were anyone about mom. I told you Cheyenne, or Silvia, one of those two TOLD MY MOM! I swear... _

_"Really Rice?" _

_"Hey, it was the only thing I could come up with in short notice. You've got to give me some time to come up with a better excuse, or your just going to get another bad explanation." _

_"Who is that?" she demanded, nodding towards the boys as I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. _

_"The guys..." _

_"Why do they have no shirts on?" she asked as I shrugged my shoulders again. What did she care? Three of them used to be my best friends, and the others just looked as if they were wayyyy to old. _

_"Don't worry, mum..." I sighed. "They're gay." I added in a whisper as mum almost looked slightly released. But I mean, come on... when did I EVER get into that much freaking trouble? _

_"Ohhhhhh..." _

"Oh shiat..." I sighed as the teacher glared at me again. Not even bothering to yell at me for my language. I mean, come on... what is this? It was language, and here their telling me to watch my language, and yet when I write it down and read it for to long, they STILL yell at me. In my opinion, their not even there to help... just to make our lives harder. Because, let's face it... everyone knows they don't do that much anyways...

"Miss White, you cannot hand this in as a creative writing assignment." Mr. Brown sighed and shook his head, scratching his hairy, grubby face with over grown fingernails and yellow tips. Pshh... and they tell US not to smoke.

"Why in the hell not? It's creative, there's words, and you assigned us to be creative, and write words... and in my defense, I did hand it in on time so that should be even MORE marks on my behalf." I smirked as he shook his head and sat down at his desk. Personally, I think the old bat's off his rocker anyways, I mean... I'm the only one in this class that actually does anything, why do I have to work even harder when I already know I'm good at it?

"Riser, your story doesn't even make sense. 'Once upon a time, there was a boy that was half polar bear and half unicorn, named... a Polarcorn, who bullied a boy named Bobby-Joe... a pumpkin man.' I mean, your in some of your last years of high school... you could be a little more professional."

"You didn't ask for a professional creative writing assignment, you asked for a plain old creative writing assignment. I did what you asked. And if you ask me... I'd say that's pretty damn creative. Besides, this is like, my LAST year of high school. L A S T Y E A R O F H I G H S C H O O L . You say it like I'll be here forever." I smirked as the teacher just sighed and looked away. The class laughing behind me. I don't know why, look at them, most of 'em don't even have the first sentence written down. And it was suppose to be in two days ago.

"That's what you believe..." the teacher sighed and took his glasses off rubbing his eyes as I smiled and turned around to face Maria, and Silvia... who just happened to be in my English class also.

"So... uhh... what's your's about?" I asked, doing my best to smile. I mean, they did get me home the other night. Mind you, Maria totally sucked up to my mom, and I think my mom likes her better anyways. She always was my mom's favourite. And the first day I had her over, she told my mom that she wished she had my mom for her mom... I mean, if that doesn't say 'I'M STEALING YOUR MOM FROM YOU!' then I don't know what does. Besides, who even likes my mom... she's so random, and sarcastic, and a bad cook. It's actually kind of scary.

"... and I mean, you always hear the story from the victims point of view, never the people around them... I just really..." Wow... can you imagine actually having to read a story with that many words in it? I wrote mine so a grade one could read it, I have a cousin from collage that probably wouldn't even understand what's going on right now. "... but in my opinion she..." holy shite, it's taken her this long? My story ended in like two seconds, the SUMMERY for her story feels like it's taking two hours. "... not my best work, but I figured it would at least do for..."

"So! I hear the pizza's serving caff today!" I jumped in as Maria glared at me suddenly. Serves her right, mother stealer.

"Reallyyyy Rice? The pizza's serving caff?" Silvia asked with a smile as I turned to her with a smirk and shook my head.

"Wow Silvia... do you know how stupid that sounded?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Wait... what?"

"You sounded like an idiot, just now."

"But that's what you said!"

"No... I'm pretty sure your the one who said it. Right Maria?" I asked with a smile as she just looked at me, glaring slightly as the bell went off. Ahhh, I remember my first day of high school... those were the days. The warning bell went off and I almost pissed myself, I thought it was the fire alarm and I ran off screaming with my homeroom teacher in toe behind me. Needless to say, she didn't find it as funny as I did...

"I didn't hear anything." she spat and stood from her seat as I smirked and shook my head. Nice girl, tries to steal my mom then doesn't even do the decency to back me up in my time of need.

"Are they really serving pizza in the caff for lunch?" a voice asked as I smirked. It sounded like those little blue people... what were they? The smurffs I think. Yeah, like Smurfette but a lot closer. A lot more human. "Are they?" the little voice demanded again as I jumped around to see a little midget standing behind me. Ohhh... haha, must be one of the short stacks, what are they called again? Minor niners?

"Wow little smurfette. Who let you in here?" I asked as she sighed and shook her head.

"I was picking up attendance and you said they were having pizza today."

"Nooo... that was just to get my friend to shut up. But if you ask, they might give you a ride back to that preschool thing and you can ask for pizza there." I smiled and started to walk towards the door.

"I'm in the ninth grade!" she yelled as I laughed slightly and turned to look at her. I've seen a ninth grader before, yeah, like two or three... and they were NEVER that small.

"Alright angry little gremlin, keep your pants on, don't want that Science guy to come after you." I sighed and shook my head, remembering when we used to have to watch those stupid movies. I mean, science rules... yeah, like that's REALLLLYYYY gonna change our minds? I don't think so. "I hear he's a murderer. Especially likes little blondes with brown eyes..." hehe, I really am a good liar, I mean, just look at her face, she's practically quaking in her shoes, just wait and she'll be thanking me for telling her.

"You're an idiot." the girl stated and walked out of the room.

"Me-oww... gremlin's got a little bite to her today." I smirked and followed her out of the class. Headed towards the caff when suddenly, I looked up and cringed, closing my eyes as I rammed into something solid again. Just like the first day of school! Damn these poles...

"What the holy Jebus! Damn this freakin school!" I yelled out, cursing again under my breath as I looked up and saw Embrass and the Holy Saint gang standing in front of me.

"Riser..." Embry breathed as I immediately took a step away. A little concerned for my personnel bubble.

"Holy Hell !" I screamed as they cringed. Hahaha... that's what I thought.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded, watching as that little gremlin stood behind the group of druggies and stared at the lot of them. What did she want? I already told her they weren't serving pizza. If she wanted a ride down to the preschool, she could have asked me. I would have been glad to take her. I DID get my licence... at least I'm pretty sure I did.

"You know the La Push gang?" she asked as if it were the coolest thing in the entire world.

"No, they know me. Now why don't you run off and... and... well do something other then just stand there and stare at me... it's starting to freak me out..." can you believe today's society? No respect for discipline, or your elders... "Holy freaking, it's like an anarchy raid in here..."

"Riser..."

"THE POWER OF GOD COMPELS YOU!"

"What?..."

"That's right you unholy monster..." I whisper yelled and ran in the other direction. Pshh, like I was just gonna stand there and look like an idiot. If that little devil gremlin wanted to meet them so bad... then she could stand there and melt in their wrath... but I had pizza to find, a project to finish, and a locker to condom... most likely a little minor's locker...

"Ha ha ha... try and catch me now..." I grinned and looked behind me as I saw the coast was clear and I was home free... now I just had to find Sunshine and see if she had a grade nine, and a condom...

Man it was the best thing ever, putting a condom on a locker, it was so funny to see their little faces. Like Christmas, when it's hot outside.

"Miss White... what on earth do you think your doing, I-"

"THE POWER OF GOD COMPELS YOU!..."

* * *

><p>thats right... their ALLLL COMPELLED NOW!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - The Same thing

* * *

><p><strong>CheyChey.011<strong>- hahaha, faithful reviewer... your plea amuses me, alas... i shall do what i can... :P anywayssss... i love that you've reviewed like every chapter, and your dedication seases to amaze me! im hope you like this chapter, but im really tired so i can't write much more :P

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**- hahaha... your like... my mini hero... mainly because i already gave that position to someone else... but you still count. I was actually thinking about it the other day... yup, deap thinker over here. Anyways... the power of god compels you, I KNOW RIGHT! i laugh every time i hear/read that. I said that in school a while ago, but they didn't find it as funny because i used to go to a catholic school, but... you know, slip of the tongue... it happens... yeah, and about those voices, you should have that looked at, or them looked at... or if you're worried about the sake of their privacy, there's those little rooms in church where they can't see you but they can hear you... yeah, they're always good... hope you likith this chapter! and until next time... :)

**Da RaNdOm PeRsOn**- OOHHHHHH WE GOTS A NEWB HERE PEOPLE! a NEWB reviewerrr! yay... im so glad my story has brought you joy :P and, as requested, despite the however many reviews i DINT RECEIVE! i still wrote more, just for the pleasure of you and so many others... thank you for taking the time to review... :)  
>(SEE WORLD! I CAN BE SENTIMENTALLLL!)<p>

**Breeze the she-wolf**- WE GOTS ANOTHER NEWB! NEWBIE NEWBIE NEWBIEEEEE! i think, i mean, if you aren't im really sorry, cuz it's been a long day and i don't remember much... but if you are a newb... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH i'm getting better and better at this ;) im so glad you love riser's sense of humour, i tend to like her also... but only a bit... anyways, until next time... I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!

**Hi. ImMariaa**- hahaha... Mariaa... you're like my favourite :)! i completely agree with you, she does tend to get more and more awesome... and hey, with the way things are going now... TRACY WHITE IS YOURS! her mom scares me... a lot... nothing like my mom... more like my dad... definitly more like my dad... anywaysss... i loved how you put the hole thing with the Polarcorn, now i know what you like, so i can write more like that... i hope you like this chapter... much more Mrs. White/ Riser in this chapter ;)

**_i was actually very offended i only got my six reviews... it hurt... but i missed this story... lots..._**

**_so im only looking for eight reviews this time... and... DUN DUN DUMMMMM! INSTA UPDATE :)_**

* * *

><p><em>"That's right you unholy monster..." I whisper yelled and ran in the other direction. Pshh, like I was just gonna stand there and look like an idiot. If that little devil gremlin wanted to meet them so bad... then she could stand there and melt in their wrath... but I had pizza to find, a project to finish, and a locker to condom... most likely a little minor's locker... <em>

_"Ha ha ha... try and catch me now..." I grinned and looked behind me as I saw the coast was clear and I was home free... now I just had to find Sunshine and see if she had a grade nine, and a condom... _

_Man it was the best thing ever, putting a condom on a locker, it was so funny to see their little faces. Like Christmas, when it's hot outside. _

_"Miss White... what on earth do you think your doing, I-" _

_"THE POWER OF GOD COMPELS YOU!..."_

* * *

><p>"Mrs. White... I'm sure you understand that this is not the first offense against your daughter we have called you in for." the principal went ON AGAINNNNN. I mean... come on, they're always telling us to be our 'own people'... and 'stand out from the crowd'. And now they're getting me in trouble for being individual? Damn... who died and made her the pope?<p>

"Hold on... I'm sorry, but tell me again what she did to have me called in after her?" My mom asked as I groaned and let my head fall over the back of the chair. Relishing the padded softness of it's cushion. Mmmm... I could just fall asleep laying here... and I might listening to that old bat's voice.

"... and yelled a selective sentence of innapropriote wording across my hallway... and I-"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah... sentence of innapropriote wording? Across your hallway?" I cut in, looking to the lady with a disbeleiving expression. Haha, big words Riser, big words... Way. To. Go!

"Yes... Rise, that means that you spoke really loudly across the part of the school where all the students walk. And you spoke words that were..."

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS MOM! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" I yelled out, turning to the crazy lady as she smirked at me. Yeah, and people like MY MOM! Look at her, talking to me like I'm some idiot. I mean, I know what a hallway is, and I know what innapropriote means.

Jebus, she talks to me like I'm cousin Sean... and he's THREE for God's sake.

"That's what you think..." I could hear her whisper beside me as I turned to her with my eyes squinted and my mouth angry. Ha, that's right... I look badass... reallllll badass.

"Look mom, you don't HAVE to be here. I'm pretty sure I can handle this." I offered and pointed towards the door, letting her know that I would be more then happy if she LEFT!

"No, I'm sorry Miss White, your mother actually should..."

"WHO AKED YOU MRS...? Uh, what was your mane again?" I started off yelling, but had to tone it out pretty fast when the principal lady turned to me with a hard glare. It wasn't my fault. I had been going to this school for four years and she didn't even know my first name... I mean, you'd think she'd be nice enough to remember my name, I was a freaking dedicated student to this school. I finished my projects on time, mostly. I was on almost all of the school teams, mostly. And I got a long with a lot of people... alright, so people liked me, but the first part was a lie... there was actually a significant amount I didn't like.

But could you imagine if she forgot my name, and Jacob's name, and then we both got into trouble. So when she was spitting across the room in anger, and her forehead was creased with little anger lines, and those tiny, tiney little dots of achne that cursed her face were boiling... I could be laughing at her as she jumped between saying Miss White... and Mr. Black... can you imagine that? "Damn that would be funny..." I whispered as I turned back to the lady that was now leaning over her desk angrilly.

"Miss White... I have been principal in this school for the past seven years..."

"OMG THAT LONG?" I yelled out uninteltionally as she took a deap breath and wiped the look of anger off her face... good, I was starting to get annoyed with that look of disgust... and I mean... come on, it can't be healthy to look like that for so long anyways.

"As I was saying," she spat angrilly as I felt some of the acid fly out of her mouth and hit my forehead... can you say EWWWWW! enough times?

I'm pretty sure I just threw up a little...

"And for the four years you have attended my school, you don't know my name?" she asked disbeleivingly.

Well I was going to make sure NOT to remember it now... spitty, warty, achne infected little acid mouth...

"Anyways... back to the matter at hand. You've been given a fair share of warnings. Now we're trying to decide what to do with you in the mean time."

"What exactly did she say?" Mom jumped in as I turned on her and held a restricting hand up. I could _handle_ this... I didn't need her delayed help. If she wanted to be of assistance, she could go bake some of her famous cookies, and maybe kill the principal with the poison she makes.

Hey... I didn't say they were famous for being GOOD cookies.

"She YELLED, across my hallway, as quoted, 'The power of God compells you'." the principal looked between my mom and I as she clasped her hands together and stared hard at my mom. Calculating her reaction as I waited for the bomb...

Three...

Two...

One...

"!" yep, there it was. The Tracy White bomb. Loud, and deadly... like a ticking time wap of utter agony and pain. A life sucking abyss of unhappiness and embarrassment.

"The power of God compells you?' Oh God Rice... now that's priceless..."

"I don't see how this is quite that amusing to you Mrs. White. This is a very serious matter." the old bat warned as my mom was STILL wiping tears from her eyes after laughing so hard. Yeah, for once, I agree with ole' 'What's 'er face'...

"Jease mom... grow up..." I whisper yelled under my breath as she chuckled and took a deap, calming breath.

"So you mean to tell me, that you called me all the way down here for a joke? Students curse worse then that around these parts anyway. They're all either talking about sex, or drugs, or sex and drugs. And you bring me in here because my daughter said, 'The power of God compells you'? I am actually disgusted by now." my mom shook her head in disbeleif as I turned to her and scoffed. Like she was one to talk.

"Well..."

"Well's are for water..." I jumped in with a smile as the two grownups glared at me. Or rather, the old bat and the over grown preschooler.

"Anyways... my point is, I just don't know why you called me in here."

"We'll let your slip of the tongue go this time Miss White... but I have to warn you. Any more offences... and we'll be forced to look further into this." the principal warned again and stood up, offering my mother a hand to shake as I jumped in infront of her and took it instead.

Knowing MY mom she probably had one of those little tazors on her hand or something like that.

"Yeah, thanks lady... mom... it's time for you to leave now." I cut in quick and pushed her out the front of the school and towards the car.

"Yeah, yeah, bye honey... I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah mom. Sure... don't crash on your way home. Or do... but either way, bye."

"I LOVE YOU RISER!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO MOM NOW SHUT UP AND GO HOME!"

"I'LL SEE YOU AT HOME SHNOOKYLUMPS!"

"JUST GO YOU DIV!"

"DIV? WHAT'S A DIV?"

"IT'S THE ENGLANDY ALTERNATIVE FOR IDIOT!"

"OKAY HONEY... LOVE YOU!"

"I KNOW MOM! I LOVE ME TOO!" I screamed back as mom, ten feet away from me stepped into the car and drove off. Turning around, I caught half of the school population watching our little spat.

"Nothing to see here newbs. She's mentally retarded... just got lost, no idea who that crazy lady was." I reassured them and started walking back towards the school.

"Riser, if she's mentally retarded, is it really safe to let her drive home alone?" A girl in my gym class asked, Lucy I think her name was.

"Well Lucy... hopefully, she'll crash on the way home, then I won't have to hear about how much _I_ screwed up because she crashed too." I smiled and walked past her back into the school.

"My name's Tiffany."

"Sure, sure... same thing."

"No... no it's not..."

* * *

><p><em>remember... eight reviews... insta update...<em>

_(insta insta insta insta...)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Mat Ball

* * *

><p><strong>Gummy'fish'lover -<strong> you asked, i answered... i know... just call me... GOD... haha, i'm just kidding, but the name does seem to stick doesn't it? :P anywayz... i know exactly how you feel, my mobile hardly ever lets me sign in... so i swear at it, then everyone gets angry, then i turn around and it's like OMG it's not my fault! the phone started it! but anywayz... you know what i mean... ENJOY! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

**UnperfectButLovingIt - **well shucks... i don't think anyones ever compared me, or anything related to me, or anything i do really... hahaha... and your life cant be THAT unfunny, because im pretty sure my story isn't THAT funny... but then again... i mean... let's face it...

**Breeze the she-wolf - **hahahaha... ohhhhh yehah, dudet, my mom stares at me all the time when i write these chapters because i like dance and sing at the same time... and she thinks it's halarious... like im pretty sure she took a video and sent it in all our christmas cards... yeah... nice mom right? haha, glad you enjoyed it... ;P

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA - **ahaha... man you write a whole lot ! :P im pretty sure that you right more then i have :P first... on of the TOP SCHOOLS! I feel like im talking to a celebrity :P haha... second... im pretty sure if you say bomb on a plane, they wont shook you or nothin... i mean, i could turn around and say to the piolets... 'hey... you da bomb man!' and they'd probs be like... 'oh look, a retarded teen', but idk... anywayz... yea, my moms the same way, not the most outgoing, but shes from the neighbouring country so when she tells jokes with a cockney accent it's so funny! i mean, our accent's pretty damn flash too, but anywayz... my dads friends look at me and then before they can say anything, it's like ... SHABAM! 'hi... im my dads daughter'yeah... it's pretty awesome... and... ha, why thank you for wishing me a happy new year ;P hope you like the update!

**001 - **aha... you are my favourite... you're just like... always there... you always review... it makes me feel so special :P your so commited... it's so beautiful... just saying... just saying

**belfast grl - **aha. omg really! the funniest... no joke? omg, you just made my year so far ... (sniffle * sniffle) i feel so honoured :P your good... the hole 'will riser turn into a wolf?' thing... very perceptive... very intriuging... awesome awesomeness...

**99 - **first... awesome name... like... that's kick arse... '_spontaneous combustion'_ watch out... she'll blow any second! ahhhhh! anyways... that's awesome... and man, i hate getting stiches... but i think it's funny that you got one :P sorry... but if you were in my spot... you would to... anywayz... it's pretty awseome. :P thanks for the review!

**rocketstoblammo - **ehehehehe... why thank you :P

* * *

><p><em>"Nothing to see here newbs. She's mentally retarded... just got lost, no idea who that crazy lady was." I reassured them and started walking back towards the school.<em>

_"Riser, if she's mentally retarded, is it really safe to let her drive home alone?" A girl in my gym class asked, Lucy I think her name was._

_"Well Lucy... hopefully, she'll crash on the way home, then I won't have to hear about how much I screwed up because she crashed too." I smiled and walked past her back into the school._

_"My name's Tiffany."_

_"Sure, sure... same thing."_

_"No... no it's not..."_

Speaking of gym class... I beleive I had physical education, a.k.a. gym, next. My favourite class to be in... most of the time.

"Ms. K... I'M BEGGING YOU! CAN WE PLEASE PLAY DODGEBALL? IT'S MY FAVOURITE GAME IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

"No Riser... for the third time, we're not playing dodgeball, it's mat ball, and if you don't like it... then you can sit out." she huffed and turned back to her office outside of the girl's change room.

Fine then... she didn't want to play dodgeball, we'll see what she says when the entire class decides to sit out on mat ball. Then who'll be laughing... ME! THAT'S WHO! "Alright... listen up people. Ms. K seems to think that _mat ball_ is the better game. But I dub we play dodgeball, because it's a damn freaking better game and like hell I'll sit here and NOT play some D.B. Now who's with me?" I yelled, trying to pump them up as they all just stared at me.

Idiots... you'd think, that in a 12th grade, co-ed gym class I'd get a little enthusiasm. But nooooo... they'd rather just go along with the program.

Walking over, I stood on the bench and finally managed to get everyone's attention. "Come on guys... do it for the people that always wanted to play dodgeball. Do it for the people in those country's that aren't aloud to play dodgeball. Do it for me... because when you were down, I found a way to make you laugh. When you were happy, I found a way to make you mad. When Tanner Wolf peed his pants in second grade because he was scared of the dark, I found a way to never let him forget it. Do it for me... do it for yourselves... do it, because Ms. K said not to..."

I grinned at my well given speach. I had every component of a brilliant public speaker in there. A hook, a climax, and a low. And yet... I was still only barely passing English. Some people these teachers are today huh?

Despite my very well delivered speech, and the anarchy of today's society... everyone remained silent through my little protest. So never mind what Riser wanted to do for the day, it's looks as if they're going to screw me over again and play some mat ball.

Oh well... at least I'll set to kick some balls today. A little pent up anger is always good when it comes to mat ball. Besides, Jessica George, the eleventh grade badminton player, always stole my shower time when we were changing. But she wouldn't be able to do that from the hospital room right? Right... it's time to pizza face some people.

"Alight... after much consideration, and one very... modivational speech from our own Riser White... we'll be playing dodgeball today." the very shrill and demanding voice of Ms. K scanned out through the gym as the teens seperated themselves into two teams.

Oh no she didnnnnt... "Uh... Ms. K...?"

"Yes Riser, this IS the game where you throw the round things at the others students on the opposite side of the room." the gym teacher said to me slowly. Jesus... what was her problem, have some prolonged stutter if she talks to fast? Damn, everyone seems to be suffering with that around me these days... huh, must be just my raw awesomeness... oh yeah...

"I KNOW THAT MS. K... but I was already pumped up for mat ball... you can't just change stuff on me like that. I demand a re-vote."

"Fine... I'll do one now. All in favour of playing dodgeball, say 'I'." she smiled smugly as I grinned, expecting to her nothing but the sound of one of those tumble weed things when it was completely silent.

But much to my dismay, the young, update chorus of 'I's' sounded throughout the gym as I turned to glare at the rest of the students. Yeah, like they can speak. If they knew Ms. K's real intentions for us playing dodgeball.

They'd never touch those dirty balls again.

Haha... that sounded wrong even in my head.

"I think I'll sit out then." I replied defiantly and turned to rest on a bench. Lying my full body length down as everyone turned to stare at me in disbeleif. Yeah... that's right, now no one can sit down on the benches... EXCEPT FOR ME! Let's see you try and top that Jessica George, 'the badminton, shower stealing player'

I mean... COME ON! Ms. K was TRYING to be difficult. I mean, what kind of a horrible person tells a group of students they're going to play mat ball... then turns around and gets them all excited, and then tell them they're going to have to play dodgeball instead? It should be a universal law of unjustice, and unfairness.

"I will not stand for such tretchery!" I hollared out suddenly as once again, the whole class looked at me as if I were mentally unstable. Pshh, who needs them anyways? Won't even defend a fellow classmate in THE BATTLE THAT IS... GYM!... path-etic if you ask me... absolutly disgusting...

"Fine... then you can sit."

"What?"

"You can sit for such tretchery... and while your at it, won't you shift the bench a little to the right so we can get the mats out of the equiptment room?"

"Yo-..."

"Ms. K!" a voice boomed across the gym as I turned on my heel to unleash the best glare I could muster at the son of a gun that dare interrupt me in the middle of an argument. EVERYONE knows that I can only remember so much at a time. And 89% of the time it's a good argument... like now... I was about to deport Ms. K to where ever the hell she actually came from...

"Psst... where's dragon lady from?" I whispered to the closest person... it being... Lucy I think her name was... or Tasha... something like that anyways.

"Forks... Rice... she's from Forks."

"Oh..."

"Mr. Cruze wanted to talk to Riser White. He asked that she come immediatly, it's really important." back to the voice...

"EMBRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY GYM CLASS YOU PERV! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOUR CHECKING THESE GUYS OUT I'LL COME OVER THERE AND SLAP YOU!"

"I'm pretty sure the guys are safe here Rice. Besides... I'm not so sure the ladies would oppose that much anyways." the same annoying girl spoke up from earlier.

"No... you see, they're all actually gay." I shrugged as I began to walk towards the door with a small grin on my face. Your welcome...

"See ya losers!" I laughed and walked out the door, chhuckling as it closed behind me, when I turned to see all the guys... AGAIN!

"Damn, you're like a never ending nightmare." I sighed. "Tell me... is a purple dragon going to come out and blow pink fire while Judge Judy rids on him with a saddle, holding a plate of spaghetti. Becuase if so... then I've had this exact dream before..."

"Are you saying you dream about us Riser?" Quil laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as the others laughed around him.

"Yeah, if you guys turn around and start making out with one another, then I've had this EXACT dream..."

* * *

><p>hahahaha... there you go, ive had that dream :P<p> 


	10. Jump In Names for YOU

I know you'll probably all be pissed that this isn't exactly another update on my chapters, because... well it's not. But I just thought I'd make a couple of things easier and specify the oh so interesting facts! :) Yeah, that's right... I'm being a good person, and hopefully karma will hit me and BAM! I'll win the lottery or somethin like that :P !

Okay, so just incase any of my (I don't know how many) reviewers that made it into my story don't know who their characters are, I figured I'd do the right thing and tell you. :D

just cuz...

**Hi. ImMariaa** - ... well i wasn't sure exactly what to name you, but I dubbed you **Maria** (duhh)... just because it came to me in a vision... and I just went with it :P but i was kind of offended... i mean... i haven't heard from you in forever... you were one of my first reviewers... favoured for your awesomeness... now... i don't know what to think anymore! (sniffle sniffle)

**petra ppsilvia** - ...hmmmm, now your name was definitly difficult, I had to think realllyyyy hard to give you an identity, but I concluded with the name **Silvia**... just because it randomly popped into my head and I figured it rang with the whole fanfiction thing... (SAME THING GOES FOR YOU! i haven't heard from you in forever! im hurt... so hurt...)

**Cheyenne** - ... now... I've got to be quite frank, (btw, my names not frank... just so you know) but your name left me thinking for quite a while. I wanted to make sure it was something you'd understand, something you'd pick out. Something you'd recognize... but i couldn't think of anything, so in my last attemp to get things moving along... I named you **Cheyenne**... just out of conveniance... nothing to do with you personally... but i mean... you review like EVERY CHAPTER! so naturally... i like you... :P

**UnperfectButLovingIt** - i have to admit... i went a little stalkerish here... I completely confess to my odd crime. I creeped your fanfiction profile and stole your not so real name **Terra**... Oh yeah, Im completely ashamed with my actions, but all the same... I got my name... muhahahahaha :P dirastic measures people... that's right... dirastic measures... you... i like you too, your a dedicated reviewer/ reader... i like you... :)

**ohmyfickleheart** - hehehe... I named you **sunshine**... -nough said guys... -nough said

**clumsyfurball** - yeahhhh... you're **sam**... don't ask how, or why... but if you did... i creeped your profile to make it exact... shhhhhhhhh, DON'T TELL ANYONEEE! hahahaha... yay...

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA** - your name was the last i REALLLLYYYY had to think about. so after much consideration... i dubbed you... **ANGELICA**! cuz i had to really think about it... and you came in later so it had to be realllllyyyy good. you shall appear in my next creation (chapter) so enjoy! and i really like you too... YOU REVIEW ALL THE TIME! EVERY CHAPTER!

Well, that's my good deed for the day. Now, I think I'm gonna go get a glass of water... see yeah's in chapter tennnn!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Sexy Black

* * *

><p>Alright, now... ladies and gents, here is your next update... an irregular update, but hey, I told you it'd come eventually... sorry for the wait though.<p>

Anyways... i thought I better let you know... I'M AIMING FOR **100 REVIEWS BEFORE _CHAPTER_ _20!_**

**_AND IF I GET IT I HAVE AN EXTRA SPECIAL SURPRISE ALL PLANNED OUT THAT WILL BLOW YOUR_ MIND!**

aNYWAYS, on with the credits... / thanks...

* * *

><p><strong>yeah-<strong> ouch... damn girl, your painfully honest there. And surprisingly dramatic. But I appreitiate your critisism, even if I don't like it... :P anyways, the whole IMPLIED SWEARING part was uncalled for... as i quote 'joke after ** joke'... but hey, your choice. Anyways, i guess i have to say thanks, why... im not sure, but i will... so yeah, thanks... for what i don't know, but oh well...

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA** - iM quite good this new year, how about yourself? :P (think thats the first time anyones ever said that through a review, but i like where this is headed :P {I think i just made a new friend :P}) Im very happy that your delightful, it just brightened up my day :P ... i completely agree with you on the prospect of Muffins being halarious, I have a cat named muffins, i hate him, with a passion, but his name is funny... and it SHOULD BE ILLEGAL! I KNO EXACTLY HOW YOU FEEL!

**Hi. ImMariaa** - ohhhhh, so im just not worth your lazy time anymore?... i see how it works now... no, no... i understand... haha, im just kidding you. First... I KNOW RISER IS DA BOMB YOU ARE SO RIGHT! Second... I KNOW PEOPLE DO THAT TO ME IN GYM ALLL THE TIME AND ITS SO FRUSTRATING, especially because i HAVE to have time to get in the zone before powning everyone... third... i know, I made sure she wasn't so awesome so she didn't steal Riser's awesomeness... just saying :P but anyways... very proud a dedicated reader bothers to get up at 4am to read my story... it's heart warming :P hope you anjoy the next chapter!

**UnperfectButLovingIt **- hahahahahaha, omg thats so funny! i mean, im sorry to say you're board over school holidays, but im glad i bring you happiness, or... at least Riser does... anyways, i guess that something good came out of it then eh? :P anyways, enjoy your semi- boring holiday... ENJOY THE UPDATE I SO GENEROUSLY PUT UP ;p

**Breeze the she-wolf** - OMG CAKE I WANT SOME! was it your birthday? Happy birthday! **EVERYONE WHO'S EYE CATCHES THIS IT IS HER LATE BIRTHDAY SO SAY HAPPY B-DAY! ** well i hope you had a good day :P and i know exactly what you mean, we hardly ever get to play dodgeball, for the same reason, but the teacher doesn't like me cuz they're all like 'Ms. J I broke a nail!' and I'm all 'SUCK IT BISHES! LETS JUST KILL SOME BALLS!' then they're all like, whatevs... and it gets me introuble because they say im heartless... but i care... just not a lot :) HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CAKE!

**belfast girl - **first off... LOVE THE PENNAME! fellow irish(wo)man RIGHT HERE PEOPLE! anyways, thank you so very much belfast girl... (i just love writing that name :P) and I can't wait to see what you think of what is to come... im also glad you think it's funny, that's ALWAYS a good sign :P

**_that's it for my chapter NINE reviews, now chapter TEN!... (even though it wasn't really a chapter...) these people get extra credit for reviewing a chapter that wasn't even a chapter! hehe, oh yea..._**

** 011 011 - gosh darmnit! this is for CHEYENNE!** (-it broked... won't work... this is for _**011 ... SEEEEEEE!**_)ahhHHHH!... my most faithful follower, my most honoured reader... (for now ;P) as you reviewed this chapter that wasn't actually a chapter... i have allowed special roles to go to you... PM me something you would LOVE to have happen to you, and i'll see to it that your character shall be rewarded... perhaps a new hair cut, if you have a link about your character you'd like to post, or you fall off a cliff (ouch...) anything... just let me know! and thanks for reviewing on a chapter that wasn't a chapter! your the best! :) 011

**KrazyCookieRaider - **first off... LOVIN' THE PENNAME HOMMIE! you run on my good side with that name :P anyways, im glad you like the story and despite the fact you don't like to review... chose to review mine! anyways (:P just mocking you now...jk... :)) because you so graciously decided to review on a chapter that wasn't even a chapter... cutose to you (still don't know if a spelt that right...) coming into the story in future chapters, are brady, collin, a boy name levi, and one named connor... you can choose your relationship to one of them... (most likely imprint :P) anyways, PM me with the deets! ;P

**petra ppsilvia - **last but not least... another of my completely faithful readers/ reviewers that i am ever indepted too :P you, have the same luxery, seeing as your character already exists, PM me a happening, something interesting, unique, or completely un-unique... either way. a death, a life, a boyfriend, a chicken, a peice of cake... ANYTHING! :P anyways... (hehe, teasing KCR again :P) hope you had fun traveling, and im glad you like my name for you... i thought reallllllll hard ;P

without further adue... here... IS CHAPTER TEN!

* * *

><p><em>"Damn, you're like a never ending nightmare." I sighed. "Tell me... is a purple dragon going to come out and blow pink fire while Judge Judy rides on him with a glitter saddle, holding a plate of spaghetti. Becuase if so... then I've had this exact dream before..."<em>

_"Are you saying you dream about us Riser?" Quil laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as the others laughed around him._

_"Yeah, if you guys turn around and start making out with one another, then I've had this EXACT dream..."_

"What the hell Riser?" that was all Paul said... that was it. No 'Hey Riser... great to see you!' or any, 'We missed you and came to defend you from your scary gym teacher!'... it was just plain old... "what the hell?"

"Riser, what the hell?" I turned to face ANOTHER person that wanted to yell at me... ohhhh... I get it, maybe they did they're whole 'social messaging' thing and made a day to annoy me. Yeah... great, things were looking up...

"Angelica... what the heaven?" I yelled back as she just stared at me, plainly, unmoving, silent, starring. Like she was looking through me... into my soul. She was like soul searching.

Well she wasn't going to find anything good in there.

"Yeah... anyways, Ms. K wants to know what's taking you so long. I told her you were teaching the guys how to pick another boy up, and I offered to come help, but I mean... she's off the rock anyway. There's nothing really we can say to save you right now. So... I figured... if you can't beat 'em... join 'em." she grinned as I nodded my head, not really listening and hoping that if I agreed, she'd shut up and leave me alone.

But she seemed good at confusing me with words... so I guess I could keep her around... she seemed cool. 'With the it factor'. I guess you could say.

"Hey guys I just ran up to..." I turned to the newest pack rat. Seth Clearwater. Probably the cutest, brightest, sweetest little kid I could ever meet. That was the only reason he irritated me so much.

"What's up shrimp?" I asked with a grin as I turned to watch Seth go all goo-goo eyed staring at Angelica.

Silence passed through the group as I just waited to see what would happen.

Silence... still...

Silence... like gold... except duct tape was silver... but I didn't have duct tape...

Just silence...

"Nope... not her." Seth broke out suddenly from his frozen stance as everyone seemed to breath a sigh of releif.

"Well this is weird. Reminds me of elementry. I went to one of the best schools in the country and they..."

"Miss White, Miss Ross... what on earth do you think you're doing? I thought you were leaving to see Mr. Cruz Riser... and Angelica! Why are you out here? And boys... don't you have classes to be in?" she demanded, hands on hips as I tried to hold back laughter.

She reminded me of that Samity Sam from Looney Toons or something like that. Had the same mustache and everything. "Ms. K, I'm sorry, it's my fault... I had to pull Riser from the class to speak to her." Embry smiled charmingly at the gym teacher as she smiled lightly and nodded her head in agreement.

For some reason... this reallllllyyyy seemed to piss me off.

"Don't be nice to her! She's an old bat!" I growled as Embry turned to face me with a smirk on his face. Oh jeese, if I was tall enough, I'd smack that smirk right off his damned, gay face.

"Ohh... what's this... Riser White, are you jelous of Ms. K?" Quil taunted as I snickered... yeah, like that'd happen.

"Ohh... QUILYBEAR! You know me so well! The guilt is eating me away inside."

"Don't call me that...!" Quil whined as the pack groaned while some of the others laughed.

"Don't be so annoyinggg...!" I whined back with a grin as the gym doors opened yet again.

"Ms. K! What do you wa-"

"Rice... chill... it's justtttt me." I turned to Cheyenne as she stood there with that stupid grin on her face as Seth bounded into the middle and squared up to Chey as he placed two hands on her shoulders and stared directly into her eyes... again... in silence...

"Jesus Seth... what's gotten into you?" Jared demanded as Seth sighed and shook his head, turning away and walking the other direction, shrugged his shoulders as Quil clapped him lightly on the back.

"Alrighty then... if it's alright with you guys, the gym just got a call... Rice, we've gots to get outta here. Your mom called, she wants me to drive you home... " Alright, so despite my insessive hate for academics... I must admit, Chey made me nervous... I mean, my mom never pulls me out of school, and she NEVER and I mean NEVERRRRRRR calls and makes my friends drive me home.

I mean, I may not be the best driver in the world, but hell... I could get from school to my house without destroying anything... or at least... a lot of anything.

"Yo Jello? You wanna come too slick?" Angelica stared at me for a minute without saying anything, a retarded look on her face. Not that much different from usual, but it was still the same.

"Yeah let's go." she said quickly, wiping the complete look of mentallness off her face and walking towards the exit.

"Angelica, you've still got your gym clothes on." Chey smirked, shaking her head as she lifted up her own gym bag.

"Yeah, and I still look sexier then you." she grinned and kept walking.

"Yeah... but not as sexy as me..." I grinned as both Chey and Jello shook their heads.

"_Yeah, no problem. Yeah... we'll make sure everything's good. Don't worry about it. We'll watch her._" Damn, someone's gonna get it for talking on the phone. I know how if feels though, happens to me all the time.

Now I just have to find out who it was so I could rat them out...

"Rice! Wait up!" turning slightly, I could see Embry slowly jogging up behind me.

"THE BRITTISH ARE COMING! THE BRITTISH ARE COMING!" I screamed, breaking into a run down the hall as I could hear Ms. K yelling already... but I was home free baby, they weren't going to catch me now.

"RISER WATCH OUT!"

All I heard was the scream as I ploughed right through the steel wall.

And then... there was Black.

To bad it wasn't the sexy native one...

* * *

><p>heyyyy, just to clear things up, when i write the thankscredits, i search chapter 9/10 reviews, i don't get others were you kinda read to chapter four then reviewed there :P sorry... if i missed a thanks to you... LET ME KNOW! ;p

gots some links on the profile, your always welcome to check 'em out, **OR IF YOU HAVE ANY LINKS FOR YOUR OWN CHARACTER I'LL POST 'EM TOO!**

thanks... :)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Oh Brother

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. ImMariaa -<strong> hi maria, i'm CYR911, but you knew that already, didn't you?... a smart one you are... all the same, i was extatically happy to have a dedicated reader :) as scary and slightly amusing as you were, i commend you all the same... anyways, you'll be happy to know that though i don't live on mars, i do have a website, and i do have your photo on it :) check it out under 'LINKS' at **soulsearcher. jimdo. com. **_(without the spaces :P)_ it's pretty great if i don't say so myself :) anways, thanks for the review, and ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**petra ppsilvia -** hahaha, i know, i thought of that last part as i was updating and it even makes me laugh sometimes... hehe, anyways, im glad you liked the chapter, and i hope you'll like this one too :) your character amused me in this chapter, but that could just be my skilled humour :P anyways, enjoy!

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA -** welllllll, that was interesting :P anyways, im so very sorry you're not going to boston, i used to talk like i was from boston, we were at the airport and they asked if i was even a brittish citizen when i was little, I HAD TO SHOW THEM MY PASSPORT, BIRTH CERTIFICATE AND EVERYTHING! :P but i don't blame you, i remember i went on a trip once with a ton of people i didn't like and i kept making faces at the people i dodn't like, i woke up the next morning and couldn't even smile my face was SO TIRED! anyways, yes, i know... Seth is desperate for an imprint, it shall be interesting... anyways, you're in this chapter too, so enjoy! and i hope you get a cookie soon!

**KrazyCookieRaider -** hehehe, i hope you know you spelt krazy wrong... ;P anyways, thank you very much for the review and i find it halarious that you reviewed and didn't read the chapter first, that's SOOOO funny... anyways, thanks for the review and good luck finding those excellent cookies, i know i'd be searching and raiding cookies like crazy if we had some, but we don't, just muffins... so now i just need someone like... 'KRAZYMUFFINRAIDER'! to review and we'll be all set :)

**011 -** ahh, the bad boy huh? nicee... that'd be my choice tooo, other then Jacob, becuase damn that boy is FINE! but he's got to much baggadge, and i'd probably make him kill me, bitch slapping bella too many times :P anyways, enjoy the chapter... :) and if your not really in this one, don't worry, you star (kind of) in the next! :)

* * *

><p><em>"Rice! Wait up!" turning slightly, I could see Embry slowly jogging up behind me. <em>

_"THE BRITTISH ARE COMING! THE BRITTISH ARE COMING!" I screamed, breaking into a run down the hall as I could hear Ms. K yelling already... but I was home free baby, they weren't going to catch me._

_"RISER WATCH OUT!" _

_All I heard was the scream as I ploughed right through the steel wall._

_And then... there was Black._

_And not the sexy one._

I woke up staring at the most ugly, disgusting, vomit worthy face in the world. "QUIL! Get your god damn dog breath out of my freaking face..." I smirked as everyone seemed to take a sigh of releif. But I mean, come on! It wasn't that bad. Stuff happened like this to me ALL THE TIME! People should just stop worrying, sooner or later they're going to give themselves a heart attack.

"Damnit Rice! You scared the living day lights out of me!" Maria cursed as I smirked and tried to sit up. Yeah, like she could talk, can you imagine having to wake up with her beady little eyes pressing into your skull.

"Come on tubs, try and sit up here a little. Help us out here." I could here Silvia's voice before I saw her face. And man, what a voice to listen to.

"SILVIA! SAVE MEEEEE!"

"Riser! Would you shut up." damn, Paul's PMSing, where's Judy and come cookie dough ice cream when you need them. I could help him! I COULD HELP HIM!...

"Paul! Don't be such an insensitive jerk!" Terra growled dangerously, ooh, I guess there's a little group tension going around here.

"Hey! Don't yell at him!" oh, there was Jared.

"Hey! Who was talking to you Thail?" _my_ Sam hissed as I smirked. Figures... the one time I need them, THE ONLY TIME! And they're too busy arguing. I would stop for them... mind you I wouldn't be much help, but I can always support, I'm good at that. You know where I used to go I was on the cheerleading team, co-captain... but those were dark times and the death star had been solely taken over by Darth Vader, aka. my car and my mom. Besides the fact I burnt that girl's eyebrows off, but please... I told her to stand back. But I could still be supportive...

Or at least a hell of a lot more supportive then what they were being.

I wonder if they know I could be dying right now. Like, severe concussion, or internal bleeding. I'm telling you, "I could be D-I-E dying, and they're here yelling at eachother!" Yeah... nice friends I've got here eh? Look, non of them even turned to LOOK at me when I spoke!

"Who was talking to YOU Sam?" oooohhh... who set Jacob loose?

"Who asked for your opinion Black?" and there was Sunshine. There, now we've got the entire Brady Bunch in here with their say. I wonder if they'll break out into song... _I'm gonna keep on, keep on, keep on_...

"Hey guys?..."

"Stay out of it Riser!" there goes Pope Sam... wait... Sam? Like Uley Sam? Huh... I guess they really brought out the big guns today... or little guns, (if you know what I mean...) shhhhhhhh...

What the hell is he doing here anyways? I had this perfectly under control. All I needed was a toothbrush, a copper wire, two tons of nitrogen and water proof matches and I could have this little problem all cleaned up, and with only few fatalities...

"Don't talk to her like that!" And... there's Embry, just standing there, growling... like the plague.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" that shrill voice could only belong to-

"Mom?" I demanded appalled, sitting up as I glared at the others as they shared a smile with my mom. Well, there goes the matches... and what was with her smiling at my friends, and- WHAT'S THAT? Did she just give Maria a bag of COOKIES! What is this?

God damn... how does she do it?

"Riser White what on earth are you doing?" oh, and there's Ms. K.

"Miss White what shannanagens have you been causing now! Do you know how many complaints I've gotten about the noise in the past ten minutes?" shannanagens? Really? I guess someone called the nameless principal done into this mess too, all we need now is a barbeque and it'd be a real party!

And _why_ is everyone yelling at me? I AM THE VICTIM! Look at me, practically dead, lying, or sitting actually against the wall trying to regain my bearings and yet everyone STILL chooses to yell at me. Man, if I had a dollar for the amount of times I could have blown everyone apart in the past ten minutes, I swear to God I'd be rich.

"I AM THE VICTIM HERE!" I hollared back, trying to stand to my feet as Maria grabbed one arm and Embry grabbed the other.

Shaking Embry off, I focused all my possible weight on Maria as she grunted at the sudden pressure. "Jesus Rice."

"Damn Maria... tell ma momma I love her dearly. Tell Mary-Sue, and Bobby Joe that I wanted to see their children, and Jim Boy that I really did love him! And give good ol' Radar a scratch on the ears for me." I choaked out a sob as Maria groaned. "Let Pa know that he always was my favourite, and be sure to save Mary Beth from that horrible boy o' hers." haha... damn I'd make a good redneck... or country bumping... something like that.

"Rice... grow up! Everyone's gonna think your loosin' it-"

"Riser... DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" Angelica begged, nealing beside me as she cried onto my arm.

"And I stand corrected..." Silvia sighed, shaking her head as I could hear my mom talking up the teachers already. She'd gotten good at that over the years.

"Riser... your father and I really needed you at home... RIGHT NOW!" she glared as I stood to my feet and shook out the nerves. Andddd... SCENE! I sure would make one hell of a director, or actor one day.

Despite the fact my brilliant acting had somewhat destracted all these people, I couldn't help but notice the fact that my mom never came to pick me up... and I mean NEVER. Not even in grade one, I ran into the wall and had a concussion... and she told the teacher just to run my head under the tap and eventually I'd stop crying...

Now, she stood infront of everyone, her hair a mess, makeup on one eye smudged, the side pocket on her purse spilling out it's contents, demanding that I... of all people ME had to go home with her. "Jesus mom... did you even look in a mirror today?" I asked with a smirk as she glared as me and Embry slowly started to shift closer and closer. "DO YOU MIND?" I yelled at him as sighed and shook his head.

"Riser... I think it's best that you listen to your mom." Pope Sam placed a hot hand on my shoulder as I shrugged out from under it just as Embry did the whole 'possesive growling thing'.

"And I think it's time to gather up your diciples and go pray for a little while longer. You help is not needed here. As you can see, I have all the pathetic help I need." I smirked, looking around to MY friends as they glared back. "Probably more then I need..."

"Riser White... don't be so rude!" mom scolded, yeah... and to think I thought Maria was bad, there goes mom too.

"Look mom..."

"Riser... it's your brother."

"WHAT?" was all I could hear from, well... everybody.

"You have a brother?"

"You didn't tell us?"

"Can we order some pizza?"

"Can we make it Hawian?"

"WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW... just you hold up there... there is NO WAY, that we are getting Hawian. Who in their right minds puts FRUIT ON A PIZZA?" I demanded as Seth raised a solid, tanned hand as I just glared at him. "Oh... you ARE a sick one." I always knew it... there was just something about that smile.

"Hey... don't hate the player-"

"Seth..." Sam growled as suddenly the front doors burst open and in walked Leah Clearwater, storming right up to us and glaring hard as her firey eyes unexpectedly turned their wrath on me.

"Wow... you look like you got a _reaallll_ bad atitude."

"Rice..."

"THIS IS ALL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY'S FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she yelled, pushing my shoulders back as the sudden impact came from nowhere and a chorus of growls and warnings errupted around the hall.

"No... stand down. This isn't happening here, we settle this some other time." Pope Sam demanded as they began to file out of the hall and onto the front yard of the school.

"No... we can settle this now." I grunted, feeling the fifty second burst of adrenalin and anger as uncharacteristically, my hand reached out and was thrown forwards in a fist, colliding with Leah's face as her head snapped to the side and she stumbled a little ways. Not much, but a little. Hahaha... pshhh, and these people think I sucked at Martial Arts.

"RISER WHITE WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" aha, there goes mom. You know, just once... I'd like her to take my side. I mean, I supported her in her second marrige to a gay man with a big wallet, you'd think she would at least get behind me a little here. I mean, I DID follow her to this rainy little crap place _even though_ her husband could have picked some nice expensive place, in like... California, or Hawii, or that really expensive place in Canada. Vancouver... damn, we could have been eating bacon and watching beavers by now if he would have done something interesting for once in his life.

Sighing, I turned back to a wonderful view, beautiful...

Leah was glaring at me with a burning passion as she ran out the front door of the school as everyone stared at me in silence as I smirked and turned towards Sunshine and Angelica before looking back out the swinging doors at a retreating Leah.

Damn that girl was good at being a real bitch... she used to be my idol, my role model... jease, now it's like she hates me. Not that it makes much of a difference, I guess it just happens.

"Yeah, that's what I thought... you want some more? Huh, huh tough guy? Yeah, that's what I thought... you won't... you won't... right on bitches. This shit'll go viral..." I grinned as mom glared at me and Sunshine closed her video camera screen.

"Got that entire thing down dog... we got skill." now I know why I keep that chick around...

"Riser..." I looked to my mom as she hung up her little cell phone and looked to me with scared eyes, a rare occurance considering the fact that most of the time, she's smiling, or glaring... most of the time at me, but the thoughts are all still the same... kind of.

"Your brother's gone missing..."

"...-..."

"Chill mom, the dog pound'll find him sooner or later."

* * *

><p><strong>LINKS PHOTOS TRAILERS AND OTHER WEIRD STUFF ON THIS THING I DID ON THURSDAY! :D<strong>

try it out!_ soulsearcher . jimdo . com_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Winter House

* * *

><p><strong>011<strong> - Well, Cheyenne... I am so very pleased to know that nothing beats one of my stories... you make me feel so special :}... anyways, yes, I completely agree that this is nothing better then them hot bad boys. hahaha, and i also agree that it is AWESOME being brittish :P especially when you walk around random places in america and places like that and everyone loves your accent! and I must say I've never been called a dearly beloved :P i hope you enjoy :) and as you requested, a start to a 'Pauly' pocket...

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA** - yes, riser sort of has a brother... that happens when a man and a women love eachother VERY much... hahaha, but it's true ;P you weren't informed because up until i wrote the chapter, i didn't even know she had a brother either... AND I NEVER FEEL THAT LOVE BROTHA! (or sista... cause you never know... i just went with the flow...) and as of exploding with awesomeness... i must say tat would be a very interesting concept. :) and i agree completely that is retarded that they spelt Canada wrong... i mean, come on... IT'S FREAKING BACON! what the hell is wrong with some of these people these days... and as for the whole april fools baby, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! and i get that hole 'i'm a joke thing all the time' :P it's life... you just got to get used to it. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**KrazyCookieRaider** - Whyhello to you again also. Long time no talk... ;P I'm so glad this chapter made you laugh. It made me laugh also when i went back and read it over again. I'm glad to know you purposely spelt crazy wrong, and didn't think that was the actual spelling, not that i'm much better, I had spelt my middle name wrong for twlve years straight, I ONLY FOUND OUT LAST YEAR AND IT'S MY OWN NAME/NICKNAME! hahaha, and i loved writing the part 'Riser, DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!' it made me laugh too :P anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter like that last! this was kind of filler until next chapter :D

_as always... enjoy ;D_

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah, that's what I thought... you want some more? Huh, huh tough guy? Yeah, that's what I thought... you won't... you won't... right on bitches. This shit'll go viral..." I grinned as mom glared at me and Sunshine closed her video camera screen.<em>

_"Got that entire thing down dog... we got skill."_

_"Riser..." I looked to my mom as she hung up her little cell phone and looked to me with scared eyes._

_"Your brothers gone missing..."_

_"...-..."_

_"Chill mom, the dog pound'll find him sooner or later."_

To say the least, the ride home wasn't exactly the most comfortable. I mean, when you consider the fact that the entire car was full, and three people refused to look at me, while Paul glared ahead, not taking his eyes off the back of Cheyenne's head, burning daggers right through her skull as Embry sat beside me panting, his hot breath running down my shirt.

"Do you mind Fido? I'm trying to think hear..."

"What's wrong Rice, Embry distracting you from your thoughts?" Paul grinned devilishly as I smirked. Damn Paul knew how to piss me off good...

"Yeah Paul... I'm pretty sure that's what I JUST said..." retard. Did everyone NOT just hear me? I'm pretty sure I said that Embry was throwing me off, I mean... it couldn't have just been me, I think I said it loud enough... **I** thought I was being pretty clear.

"Ooooohhhh... Riser likes Embry!" Seth laughed as I scoffed and glared at the little tyke. "She's wants to KISS him, she wants to HUG him, she wants to have s- OUCH RISER WHITE THAT REALLY HURT!" hahaha... beatin' on all the Clearwater's in one day. Damn, this can't possibly get any better.

"I can't beleive you didn't tell us you had a brother..." Maria spat, glaring out the window as I could practically see the glass melting. Damn, that girl could HATE!

"I have a brother?"

"Nice try Rice, but that's not going to work this time." Silvia smirked as I sighed and looked out the window. Finding it was looking more and more attractive by the second. Such a pretty window, with tinted glass, and electronic sliding thingies...

"I mean, we're you best friends! We're suppose to trust eachother and look at us! Keeping secrets... what's happening to us?" Maria demanded, practically crying as she swerved on the road, cringing at a passing car's honk.

"Jesus M... you're not my wife, what's mine is mine, not your's. MINE!... I don't HAVE to tell you EVERYTHING! Gosh, if this keeps up I want a divorce... and I'M TAKING THE DOG!" gasping, she turned in her seat with a hurt expression on her face. "EYES ON THE ROAD YOU CRAZY SON OF A B-"

"I can change Riser, I'll do anything! Just don't leave me! ESPECIALLY WITH THE DOG!"

"It's too late for that now. Cheyenne, you'll be my witness right?" I asked as she chuckled and turned in her seat, locking eyes with Paul as he growled lowly before it faded out. Damn, puppy got a bite up there I guess.

"Uhh..."

"I'll be your witness Maria!" Silvia called out in a happy tone. Damn her, and in my time of need...

"I'll cover for you Rice... we'll take 'em for everything they got!" Seth smiled, wiggling his eye brows... oh great, and here goes...

"EMBRY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IF YOU GROWL IN MY EAR ONE MORE TIME I'LL THROW YOU OUT THAT WINDOW AND RUN OVER YOU UNTIL YOUR EYES POP OUT OF YOUR HEAD AND YOUR BUTT IS FLATTER THEN A FREAKING BINDER PAPER!" I yelled out as Maria screamed suddenly, demanding everyones attention as the car went silent...

"Riser which turn is it? I lost your mom..." she asked, looking in the rear view mirror as both Paul and Embry cursed under their breath and ran a very large, scortching hand threw their cropped, black hair.

Mmmm... Black. Damn where the hell is Jacob when I need a good distraction?

"Good, maybe she won't come back..."

"Wait, you've been friends for God knows how many years and they don't even know where you live?" Embry asked shocked as suddenly, everyone in the large Escalade turned to look at me surprised. What? Like hell I was about to share MY spaghetti and MY flat screan TV with ENDLESS Judge Judy on it with THEM? Did they think I was mental or what?

"I have to put up with you at school and on weekends, there was NO WAY I was about to invite ANYONE over to my house." I smirked as they sighed as Maria began to slow down.

"Let's go Grandma, turns not for a while yet..."

"-"

"STOP!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?"

"You missed the turn..."

"What?"

"It was the last turn. Right... the one opposite the left. Now I'll never be able to find it."

"Why the hell not? It's just like, one different turn." Paul scoffed as Silvia, Chey and Maria all groaned at the same time.

"What?" oh, there goes Seth...

"Rice for the love of God I'm not driving all the way back to school..."

"What?" heyyy... there's Paul.

"Rice is crappy with directions. Once, I had to drop her off at the next neighbour's house, and we took a wrong turn. I had to drive ALL THE WAY BACK TO SCHOOL for one stinking road because she couldn't remember. And we were literally RIGHT THERE!" Silvia glared as I smiled. Hey, she passed her final licence test because of me. I got her the extra practice.

"Hey... just because your brain don't work on the same level as mine, you don't have to be jellin' over there. Don't hate the player, hate the game."

Suddenly, Maria's phone started to go off. Now who the hell could that be you ask?

"Hi Mrs. White!" Maria perked up considerably as I gaped. Damn I hated her so much right now. THAT WAS MY MOM!

_"Hi Maria... sorry to bother you. I would have called Riser, but you know how that could have went..."_ What the hell is that suppose to mean?

Maria chuckled as she grinned at me in her rearview mirror. Bit- "Oh I know ALL TO WELL. Sorry we're running behind. We got lost." suck up, I can't beleive mom called her instead of me. Why doesn't she just hit me with a shovel, in the face, while it's on fire, and has spikes on it, while they're covered in poison... yeah, that would be less painful then this.

"TRAITOR!" I screamed as Maria shot daggers towards me as I grinned.

Damn, mom was giving her directions to our house. Not a good sign, I repeat NOT. A. GOOD. SIGN!

"We're heereee!" Maria called out as suddenly, all you could hear in the car was the thump of Maria's phone hitting the car floor. See, mom don't give her any shit for that. And she's supposedly the daughter mom wished she would have had. Nice, isn't she? Just a realllll charmer. Damn crazy lady.

"Oh."

"My."

"Holy shit!"

"MARIA PULL INTO THE DAMN DRIVEWAY!" I screamed as she slowly, agonizingly slowly, started to turn into the long drive.

"Damn Rice you got a nice house..."

"Winter house Seth... this is his freaking _winter house_..."

"What?" Cheyenne demanded as I sunk lower into my seat, feeling Embry scootch closer... and closer... and closer...

"EMBRY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T MOVE ON OVER IN THE OTHER DIRECTION I'LL PEPPER SPRAY YOUR ASS INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION! Then I'll come over there, recollect your ashes from your burning in the blazing atmosphere, bring you back to life and kill you again! Then, when you die the SECOND time, I'll have those God damn groupies that follow you around the school mourn over your ashes before I bury them in a pickle jar and throw them in a swamp and nobody will know what happened... because I'll kill them all too!"

"Jesus Rice... you really thought that one through..." Seth cowered as Embry got this pained look on his face. Like I had just kicked an injured little puppy and thrown it back in his face.

"She's had lot's of time to practice..." Cheyenne smirked and shook her head as Maria slowly began to pull the car to a stop. So NOW she decides to drive responsibly.

"Yeah, I practice on Maria all the time..." I grinned, hopping out of the car as Goldie, the fat Golden Retriever came bounding up barking into the millenium. Man if I could get away with killing him too I would. Damn dog, always pissing on my rug...

"HEY! I heard that..." Maria cursed as I grinned and ran for the front door.

"RISER WHITE HOW DARE YOU NOT PROPERLY WELCOME YOUR GUESTS!" Damnit, there goes mom... why can't she ever cut me some slack. I mean... I'm her only child. Other then Trav, but he don't count for much becuase he is _his_ son. Not hers.

"Who are your friends Riser?" _he_ asked.

"Daniel... Mother... these are my... aquaintences... Maria, Cheyenne, Embry, Seth, Paul, Silvia, Angelica, Terra, Sunshine, Sam, Pope Sam, Jared, Jacob, Brady and Collin." I took a deap breath as Pope Sam shook hands with _him_ and my mom.

"Hey... Pope, don't get to cozy with my mom..." I growled as he chuckled deeply as mom sent a glare at me and _he_ just smiled.

"Well, Riser would you like to show your friends out to the back, they can meet there while we talk things over with Sam..." mom asked with a challenging smile, as if she was daring me to object.

"Not really..." ha, take that mom.

"Riser... take your friends to the back." she glared. Jease, what crawled in her pants and died this morning.

"Alright, come on losers, back it this way..."

"Why don't you take them through the house Riser?" _he_ asked with a small smile as I turned on him. Did he really think I was THAT retarded? Jesus.

"Like hell I'm letting them walk through my house..." I growled as mom glared at me AGAIN! God what was her problem today?

"Watch your language!" she glared.

"You can't watch air mom... and you thought I was stupid one..."

"You're grounded..."

"No YOUR GROUNDED!"

* * *

><p>5-8 reviews and i'll through you a curve ball next chapter ;P<p>

insta update if i can get my 6! already written and waiting...


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Man Slave

* * *

><p><strong> :<strong> HOLY DAMN IM SO MAD RIGHT NOW! THIS IS FOR **MARIA**!YES! RISER HAS A BROTHER! CRAZY RIGHT! And I thought we were friends too... but Then again I never tell my friends anything, so that could be the reason you never knew. Riser gets that from me. If I had my friends over now, they'd never leave! As for the weird comment, I can't say I really know... I had a childhood also, as do many children, mind you, mine wasn't so ordinary either :P hahaha, neither is the after-childhood childhood of almost adulthood... ;) anyways, i hope you enjoy this, and no pressure or anything, I just thought I'd let you know that if I get 100 reviews after this post... I've got the biggest surprise of ALL COMING UP NEXT! it'll be kick ass intense :P so let me know what you think... and if you have any ideas, like anything you think you'd like to see next, let me know... cause you never know... right?

**Plague's Vengeance** - Why thank you, I try oh so very hard to make my chapters interesting. and cackling? I don't think I've ever had someone tell me they cackle at my stories. OMG THAT IS SO AWESOME! from now on, you are Plague's Vengeance The Cackler... just thought I'd let you know. Enjoy!

**KrazyCookieRaider** - I'm glad you thought this was funny, I do try very hard to make it interesting... perhaps not so much funny... it just seems to happen like that ;P hahaha... anyways, Im happy that if it's sad or emotional, you wont laugh... cuz that'd just be cruel... but i'll probably still laugh... okay, so I hope you enjoy!

**Breeze the she-wolf** - hahaha, yeah... i fight with my dad like that, but over stuff like who will put their tools in the black toolbox, or what side of the net i was trying to hit with the soccer ball. Or who get's the last potato at the supper table... yeah, we have those conversation lots... haha, i hope you like this next chapter just as much!

**..Andy:** OMG FANFICTION I HATE YOU! THIS IS FOR **JESSIE AND ALL THE OTHERS!**! right... so... why so many names? :P I'm mildly confused, but i understand, and are all you on Fanfic? because i think ethan, kyle, and matt are guy names, but i could be mistaken... but if im not, and there is a guy on fanfic i'd just like to say, HOLY HELL HI! i've never heard of a boy on fanfiction! haha, thats awesome :P thank you very much for the review newbie child... and i laughed when i read your review, my sister slams stuff all the time, so then i slam stuff, but we only ever end up with a bunch of broken things :/ and that just sucks, im not going to lie... anyways, enjoy!

**Geekster** - hahahahaha, NICEEEEEE NAME! thanks for reviewing, you didn't say much so im not sure what else to say. I'm CYR911, i LOVE chocolate :P haha, well, thats really all i guess... enjoy the chapter!

**Allways-happy** - why, a thank you happy person, i laughed at it too. and i thought id just tell you that i love your pen name, it just makes me smile :P haha, it's great it makes me happy, hearing that your happy... and i don't even know you! well, newbie reviewer, just thought id say hi and thank you for the review! enjoy the chapter!

**011**: FANFICTION IS RETARDED THIS IS FOR **CHEYENNE**! omg that pisses me off, anyways- i know i am... your beautiful too :P i can honestly say, i have lots of fun wrtiting your character, along with **MARIA**'s too so i hope im doing you guys justice. anyways, it is fun being brittish, especially when you travel to Canada to visit family and stuff, and they bring you to highschool for like... show and tell and as their little ginuea pig all the kids stare at you in class and you start to speek and their like OMG THAT'S SO COOL! :P anyways, it gets some hot Canadian boys though, i'll tell you that much ;P hahahaha anyways, enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><em>"Why don't you take them through the house Riser?" he asked with a small smile as I turned on him. Did he really think I was THAT retarded? Jesus.<em>

_"Like hell I'm letting them walk through my house..." I growled as mom glared at me AGAIN! God what was her problem today?_

_"Watch your language!" she glared._

_"You can't watch air mom... and you thought I was stupid one..."_

_"You're grounded..."_

_"No YOUR GROUNDED!"_

"That is enough!" she yelled out as I smirked and shook my head.

Suddenly, mom took a very large, inapropriate breath as she groaned and turned to me with a hard glare in her deep set eyes. Eye liner still smudged, her mascara still running down her blotchy face. "Riser... for the love of God take your friends and show them the back. Terry will make you all lunch and you guys can swim for a little of something like that. Sam, Daniel and I need to speak in private."

Yeah... like she had something THAT important to say.

"Yes, why don't you take your friends and show them around a little. I'm sure they'd love to know their own way around for your birthday party next week." Daniel smiled warmly as I gaped and shook my head at him. Oh Jesus here we go... what the hell was I suppose to do now? The cat was out of the bag, or rather the secret was out of the safe confines of the closed windows and doors. _Thanks a lot you son of a-_

"Jared, Quil... Go find Leah and take a shift for us. And be careful." Sam ordered carefully as both Jared and Quil nodded their heads and ran out towards Jared's new truck, sending everyone a wave as they took off down the drive way and pulled out onto the deserted road.

"RISER IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY NEXT WEEK AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US!" Terra demanded angrilly as Silvia, Maria, Cheyenne and _my_ Sam all equally glaring as me as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey, if you really cared, you would have remembered..."

"Rice... you've never even TOLD us your birthday." Silvia sighed as I smirked... well I didn't want them around me all the time. I hate them enough already, I don't want them to know every little detail of my overall life. That would just be weird.

"Alright, come on children of the corn... I'll show you the... pool. Yeah, I'll show you the pool..."

"Come on Rice, you could show at least a little excitement..." Cheyenne laughed as I smirked and shook my head. Angelica simply grinned and celebrated as she fist pumped and threw off her shirt, showing off a very bright and loud bathing suit as she ploughed right through Seth and sent him stumbling over, watching her with wide eyes as she ran screaming wildly towards the pool and dove in. Soaking the stone around the edge and sending water splattering up onto the windows.

"Jesus Angelica... Terry will KILL YOU!" I grinned as sure enough, the young residential worker walked out of the house in all his attractive glory. Terry was a twenty three year old, six foot two, all muscle glorifying God... and damn, that thang was sexay...

"Rice! I didn't know you had a pool!" Seth called out excitedly, his eyes still transfixed to Angelica.

"Yo Seth... eyes OFF the prize there Clearwater. Or I'll dump you into the hottub and drown you in the chemicals."

"Hottub?"

"Hey Paul... whatever you do, don't piss in my pool..."

"Shuddup Riser."

"Hey, Rice... when did you suddenly make a bunch of friends?" Terry teased as I smirked. I was always his favourite. Terry was actually Daniel's best friends son... he dropped out of San Fransisco University and flew down here to spend some down time with Daniel and their new 'happy' family for a favour. When he got down here, Mom found out he had been studying architecture, exterior design and landscaping. So Mom hired him to help design this house, and Daniel told him that if he helped around the house and as I quote 'maKe Riser food and keep her quiet', then they would help Terry get back into schooling at Syracuse, his preferred choice.

"When they found out I had a hot gay servant and demanded to have you take them shopping." I grinned as Terry pulled me in for a hug and kissed my head. Oh I'd faint if I were stupid, but this was Terry we were talking about.

"Soooo... Riser. Who is this beautiful specimen that has found a way to tolerate you?" Cheyenne smiled dashingly as Paul let out a feral growl behind us and stalked up behind Chey and I.

Jesus... "What crawled up your butt and died?" I demanded as Chey smirked and turned to glare at Paul's trembling figure. Terry greated Paul graciously and extended a hand to shake as Paul ignored the gesture and Jacob came up behind him, dragging him away as Embry approached suddenly and stood uncomfortably beside me.

"So how was school squirt?" Terry asked with a laugh as Embry inched closer and closer.

"Pretty good... Mrs. K is killing me, and the 'no-name' principal hates me now more then ever. But I guess it's alright." I sighed as Terry nodded his head and threw me a bottle of Mountain Dew from Daniel's outside fridge, laughing when Embry dove infront of me and caught it before I had a chance to even blink. Oh helllllll no... noboody... and I mean NOBODY steps in the line of fire when it comes to my mountain dew.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... that's MY mountain dew!"

"_Don't_ throw things at her!" Embry growled angrilly, trembling in his own shoes as suddenly, the defensive line backer hit the field.

"HEY! _Don't_ talk to ma brosive like that!" I growled back as Embry turned to me with a slightly scared expression. As if I had just told him I was summoning the Gods to smite him. And with that performance, I was looking at the possibility with much consideration. I mean come on! Who yells so close to an open BBQ? You could easily upset the winds, which could blow out the flame, then God forbid the hotdogs don't cook...

"I'm so sorry Ri-"

"NO HOTDOGS FOR YOU!" I screamed as he cringed and Paul was pushe din the pool as Cheyenne, Silvia, Maria, Terra and _my_ Sam walked out of the back doors of the house wearing MY BATHING SUITS! Jesus Murphy, next they'll be walking around borrowing my underwear and toothbrush. I mean, they might as well, THEY'VE STOLEN MY VERY IDENTITY! "You too you dirty theives... Terry, just kill them all."

"Where's the other one?"

"Who? Sunshine? She always wears her bathing suit. But kill her to while you're at it."

"How will I take care of the bodies?" he asked, handing me a hotdog with ketchup and mustard on it as I took a bite... Mmmmmm... hot dogs...

"I don't know... throw them out back under. Bury them under the rock fall and GET ME BACK MY BIKINIS!"

"Alright, when's the best time?"

"I'd go with Tuesday..."

"Why?"

"Well I've got a history test on Monday... I'll need Silvia to copy off of, and I need Maria in English on Tuesday, and Chey still owes me ten dollars. And Seth, I promised his mom I'd give Seth my chem notes from last year."

"So Tuesday?"

"It's a date..."

"Love it..."

"I love you too..."

"What?"

"What?"

"Oh Riser... you're too awesome..."

"I know."

"Hey Terry! Will you through me a pop?" Cheyenne smiled brilliantly as she battered her stupid long eyelashes as Terry pulled a can of coke out of the fridge and got ready to toss it to Chey.

"NO!" I screamed. Like hell she was going to steal MY TERRY! He was mine, I rightfully owned him. It said so on the underwear I gave him for Christmas last year. So she can go cry a river to someone else... he is MINE!

"He is MY MAN-SLAVE!"

"Thanks..."

"Hey, lay off man." Paul growled as Terry turned and stared at him with a wicked smirk. Damn it was sexay...

"Cool your jets kid, she's all yours." Terry grinned slightly... thats right... allllllll mine.

"No, no I'm not!" Cheyenne cried out quickly as Paul growled even louder and stormed up towards Terry, pulling his fist backwards as Terry didn't even try to duck out of the way or defend himself from the wrath of Paul. That's right, my man stands up for himself. Of course, me being, well me... I had to do everything myself again! So as we all watched in shock, I interveined before anyone could get hurt.

"Face the power BITCH!" I screamed as the guitar swung almost slowly in my hands before it smashed into Paul's shoulder and head, sending him flying sideways as some of the girls screamed as Terry stood there with the same knowing smirk, and the other boys just stared mortified at me.

"PAUL!" Cheyenne screamed, rushing to his side as everyone seemed to react at once.

"Paybacks a bitch son."

"RISER HOW COULD YOU?"

"He'll be fine Cheyenne..."

"No one threats my man." I growled back as co-insidently, Embry started towards me from behind.

"HEY! I'll hit you too Embrass, don't think you're any different." I threatened as he looked as if I had just ripped his heart out. Oh well, he'll live.

"Will someone PLEASE de-weapon this child?" Maria yelled out as suddenly an ear peircing scream errupted from behind us.

It was Angelica... surprise, suprise.

As everyone turned towards her at the same time, I had to sheild my eyes from the rare sun that shown brightly as I met the eyes of non other then-

"Rice..."

"Sup Bro?" I cringed as he stood a whopping six foot four with dark shaggy hair that fell into his hazel eyes as he damn abs reminded everyone of the fact that he too, was not wearing a shirt. He still couldn't beat my abs though.

"What are you doing here?"

"Planning to massacre these people."

"Where's dad and Tracy?" he demanded in a harsher voice as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Looking for you."

"Well I'm right here."

"I'll be sure to tell them." Jesus, what did this kid think I was blind? I could clearly see him standing there.

"No, you need to leave Riser."

"What?"

"Leave, and don't come back, ever... your mom doesn't like you, dad only tolerates you for her sake, and no one else would take you in when we found out we were moving. That's the only reason your here Riser. Becuase they couldn't pawn you off on someone else. It'd be better for everyone if you just left..."

"Well that puts a damper on the surprise..." I smirked as Terry tensed beside me and everyone froze in shock. Not only had they never seen my 'brother' before, they had also never witnessed how usually funny and charming he was, therefore they had no actual idea how much I was laughing inside at his excellent acting right now.

Silence flooded the pool area as Terry took a step forward before stopping mid step as his glaring predator. Nice... see, this is another reason I never bring anyone else home.

"What the hell Riser? Why do you get all the hot siblings?"

* * *

><p>So, for whoever actually reads these blurbs, what do you think should happen next? What would you like to see Riser, or Embry, or Goldie, or Terry, or Daniel, or Momma White do next?<p>

Let me know! ;P


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - The Truth

* * *

><p><strong>Maria<strong> - Well... as it seems technical difficulties have maimed my penname writing abilties. But you get the point... my dear Maria, as much as I would love to grant to access to meeting Terry, he is mine. Both on screen... and off... (wiggling of the eye brows here :P) random answer, yes... i have noticed you start most reviews with CAPS, and to be honest after you asked, I went through and checked... EVERY SINGLE ONE! ;P candy is uncannily sweet, and i also agree that its good i love writing about you. :P let me know what you think, this chapter is intense, and short... so updates are soon to come... :D

**Jessie. and everyone else** - DON'T YOU BE MIND MANHANDLING MA MAN! :p hahahahaha, and if i knew where i could buy another Terry, i would SOOOOOO buy like, ten more just so I could look at all of them at once :P im glad i made you laugh, and it is true, Riser has LOTS of secrets... stay tuned boys and girls, stay turned :P

**KrazyCookieRaider** - i don't really have much to say either, im trying to fill in gaps with mindless banter :P hahaha, thank you, i am trying hard to write these lovely chapters. mind you this chapter is small and pityful, but that's because it's heavy and intense, and not as amusing... but don't worry, the next chapter will be better.

**Bingo** - hello newbie reviewer! :P welcome to the work of 'Jump In'... hahaha, thank you, i attempt to make this story amusing in humerous ways, mind you this chapter is not so amusing, more intense, but down to the point... oh well, thanks for the review!

**Cheyenne** - i can imagine ever so evidently that it would be painful to get your finger stuck in the car window and I would not be happy if i were you. Yes, cheyenne and paul are growing closer... your welcome :P anyways, i hope you like this chapter, it's very intense, but i hope you still like it :) let me know...

this chapter will be intense and short, updates will follow soon!

* * *

><p><em>"Leave, and don't come back, ever... your mom doesn't like you, dad only tolerates you for her sake, and no one else would take you in when we found out we were moving. That's the only reason your here Riser. Becuase they couldn't pawn you off on someone else. It'd be better for everyone if you just left..."<em>

_"Well that puts a damper on the surprise..." I smirked as Terry tensed beside me and everyone froze in shock. Not only had they never seen my 'brother' before, they had also never witnessed how usually funny and charming he was, therefore they had no actual idea how much I was laughing inside at his excellent acting right now._

_Silence flooded the pool area as Terry took a step forward before stopping mid step as his glaring predator. Nice... see, this is another reason I never bring anyone else home._

_"What the hell Riser? Why do you get all the hot siblings?"_

"Bryce? Is that you?" mom asked as Terry grinned slightly as I glared at him. He knew how I hated the attention my mother gave to him. A son that wasn't even hers but still it felt as if she thought more of him then she did me. Old Bat...

"What do you think Tracy?" he snapped back as the rest of the girls and others praised Terry and his precious barbequeing skills. Oh great, now they really were NEVER going to leave my house. And I would really never be able to escape them.

Unless I took the car, Daneil's car. They'd never hear me leave. Mom couldn't try and stop me. Terra would have no idea the shirt I was wearing was actually her's-

"Damnit Riser is that my shirt your wearing again?" she demanded. Damn, guess that ones done. But still, Daniel would never notice with all the other cars, Bryce doesn't care either way as long as I stay away from his room. And hell, as long as there's no calls from the no-name principal, they'll never know. And a little bribing, Terry will know when to keep his mouth shut.

Or, at least he better. A little beer and pizza and my plans are complete. The black mustang will move fastest, sleek... it will get me out of the town sooner then the Challenger. But the Challenger was so pretty...

"Riser White for the love of God do you ever listen to a thing I say?" mom demanded as Maria stared at me, putting her hotdog down as I smirked at her. Of course, mom wouldn't yell at her for wearing my bathing suit, but the second I forget to call... "Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe I'd like to know that my son was home? That he was here? That he was okay? Do you _ever_ think Riser?" she demanded as I sighed. I wasn't used to her, the serious in her tone, the glare in her eyes. The nostrils flared as the bats in the cave dodged in and out. Disgusting...

"No, I don't mom." ha, take that.

"AND WHERE IS YOUR PHONE? The one time I need to call you to talk-"

"Tracy, could we do this later? We do have guests among us..." Thank you Daniel. At least someone will help defend me.

Psshh, I don't need no help. "No, what you have to say to me, you can say to me now. Infront of everyone."

"Fine... have it your way." she glared, her nostrils flared as her eyes narrowed and Daniel took a step forward, only to be froze on the spot by her icey stare. Man, it was like living amongst Medusa... except worse. With a quick look, I could clearly see Bryce didn't look like he won a million bucks either. More like he needed a good Redbull and some decent sleep. But let's face it, it was the twenty first century, there was a reason they invented caffeine.

"You're irresponsible, naive, and you act like nothing can touch you. You have no disreguard for anyone but yourself and you never think before you do, or say anything and your stupidity will be the death of you, and everyone around you. Think about it Riser, you can't even string a sentence together that makes sense to anyone. You let me think my son was-"

"He's not your son..."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said he's not your son. He's not your child... I am, and Leam was. But Brycen Jones is not your son, no matter how much you want him to be."

"How dare you-"

"What? Tell the truth? I definitely got it from Dad's side."

"Your father is dead, and your brother is dead. We agreed to move on Riser."

"You seem to forget Tracy _White_... that he was YOUR husband, and YOUR son too."

"Oh daem..."

WHO SAID THAT?

* * *

><p>like i said, it was intense and short... but updates come with 100 reviews, (that's only four reviews people :P)<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

Jump In

Chapter 12 - Fifty Pound Hamburger

* * *

><p><strong>MARIA<strong>- OMG I KNOW TERRY IS SO FRICKEN HOT AND I HAVE MY OWN! AND I KNOW CAN YOU ALSO BELEIVE WE HAVE FIFTEEN CHAPTERS AND OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! OMG IM SO PUMPED! Can you beleive it? I can't! and you just moved? I JUST MOVED! thats so weird! haha, anyways... the next couple of chapters have some excitingsurprised... stay tuned :P

**KrazyCookieRaider** - hahaha, see... i said it'd be intense. DAEM! anyways, this one should be a little lighter. maybe a little steamy at the end... a little PG-13... but i think you'll live ;P hahaha, i guess you can't exactly say you laughed in every chapter now can you :S i mean, that sucks royally, but it was a chapter that needed to be posted ;) enjoy! and I can't wait to see what you think

**Plague's Vengeance The Cackler** - omg... now that is how you start a review :P 'ouch, talk about needing some aloe for that burn' oh jease now THAT'S priceless... i mean, come on. Who REALLY starts a review like that? I read it in an e-mail alert, and i was like 'damn now THAT IS HO YOU REVIEW A CHAPTER!' haha, just thought I'd let you know... and as for your phone being a moody b*tch, i know EXACTLY how you feel. we did a charity walk today and I dropped it in a puddle and it still works! I mean It's impossible to kill that damn thing :P and thank you, i try very hard when i come up with names and such, 'The Cackler' just kind of came to me that day... i know, skillz. ANYhooties (I'm quoting you :P i hope you don't mind ;) ) you asked, i updated... enjoy!

**Valkyrie Shadow** - oh damn... newbie reviewer over here! just thought id enlighten you a little on how this thing works a little... you review, i respond. most of the time it's interesting.. but it mainly depends on how things work out. one time i just had this review on a story that said 'update'... so i put 'i updated'... yeah, witty... i know :P anyways, i also respect you, for respecting me, and respecting my witty-ness... i try hard :P haha, and im glad you like riser... i just happen to adore her also. and bryce actually things tat about her... (such an ass aint he? i can't beleive it :P) anways, let me know what you think!

**seth's babe** - ok, not much to go off of for a responce, but thank you! and im updating now, it would have been up sooner, but i have to write all these responces... people expect to much these days :Phahaha... enjoy!

.011 - oh **chey**... oh my god im so fricken pissed right now with fanfiction... it never lets me write the god damn names! grrr...! you faithful, faithful reviewer... you just make me feel so special :P i KNOW you'll enjoy this chapter ;P and i agree completely... about damn time riser stuck up for herself to her mom... bully! -_-... ggrrr... :P and i thank you again... i did work pre hard on it, so i guess calling it perfect is pretty damn cool... anyways, I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU DON'T LIKE JELLO! and a broken finger? damn that would suck girl... i have a broken nose... but i could get like a nose cast and it'd be just halarious... just they wont give me one. :/ oh well. Anways, if you like his story... you should really check out my story 'Red Dot'... it's really funny, my brother wrote it with me... he's partially retarded... but, you'll like it all the same :) enjoy..!

_okay... im aiming for 110 reviews... so that eight... and the next chapter is the over one hundred SURPRISE!_

_so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...!_

_that's what i used to do, sign in, then do anonymous reviews... i know what your thinking..._

_rebellll!_

* * *

><p><em>"I said he's not your son. He's not your child... I am, and Leam was. But Brycen Jones is not your son, no matter how much you want him to be."<em>

_"How dare you-"_

_"What? Tell the truth? I definitely got it from Dad's side."_

_"Your father is dead, and your brother is dead. We agreed to move on Riser."_

_"You seem to forget Tracy White... that he was YOUR husband, and YOUR son too."_

_"Oh daem..."_

_WHO SAID THAT?_

Goldie came pounding around the back, the flub and fur shaking as he left craytors in the ground where his pounding foot prints left deep holes. It was like Godzilla, in a slobbery, blonde, fat kind of way. Barking into the high heavens as mom gasped and a tear fell from her eye. But I was as solid as a rock. I wasn't ready to cry just yet. Maybe after I told her that I lost my phone. But that could wait for a minute.

With one last look, mom just glared at me before storming inside as Daniel followed hopelessly after like a lost little puppy. Shutting the doors behind him as I smirked. Figures.

"Nice going White..." Bryce growled behind me as Embry stepped between the two of us and glared hard at Brycen... that's right, baby got back.

"Don't be so racist around the guests Jones... you'll scare them all off!"

"Riser, do you want us to go home?" Maria asked as she stepped forwards, forgetting all about her roasted hotdog behind her on the table. Nice Terry, make her one but not me. Now I see how this whole thing works. It was like 'Attact Riser' day. Yeah, well two can play at that game, or like seven... however many there are.

"Nope, I do not want you to go home Maria, because if you go home, Mom will come out, flanked by Daniel, and tear me a new one. And if they do that, I'll never get to the car, and if I can't get to the car, I'll never get out of this damned town, away from these damned people." I smirked as she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Cheyenne as Angelica and Sunshine dived in the pool, leaving Terra and _my_ Sam to try and DJ the sound system as Terry fired up the BBQ again.

Jake, Paul and the others were left sitting along the edge of the pool as Embry was staring at me intently while I continue my glaring competition with Bryce. Staring into his dark eyes as I counted down the seconds.

"HA VICTORY!" I screamed as Brycen began cursing and swearing after blinking his eyes. Putting even a sailer to shame as he too stormed off into the house.

"Damn Rice, you sure know how to clear a room." Paul laughed as Jake joined in and slapped Paul on the back as Paul turned and fired Jake into the water as he also started cursing and swearing. Man it was like the second level of hell down here.

"Um, we're outside Paul-boo... you retard." I whispered the last part as Paul's head snapped to mine and he growled out again. What is it with everyone and growling these days. It's like a freaking circus gone wild around here.

"Everyone back!" Seth yelled out as the girls panicked and hid behind Terry as he grabbed my arm and yanked it back out if it's socket. Damn ultimate chef. I think he broke my damn arm.

"Paul! Paul you need to calm down!" Jake freaked as they began dragging him towards the forest, Paul shaking, and trembling and cursing the hole way out.

Just as they began to fade in the woods, you could still hear Jake's distinguishing voice. "Think of Cheyenne. Damnit think of Cheyenne, Paul." he shouted out as everyone's head flipped towards Chey as she blushed madly and Maria crossed her arms infront of her chest. Like a knowing mother would do when she caught her child stuffing her face with cookies. And, come on... I would know that look off by heart.

"Cheyenne, I beleive you have some explaining to do." _my_ Sam smirked devilishly as Chey burned ten shades of red again.

"What?" she nervously asked as Terry laughed and pulled me towards him.

I tried to bite the arm he threw around my shoulders carelessly, needless to say he's smarter then he looks folks. His perfectly sculpted chest rubbing against my shoulder as I practically swooned. Damn... he was too hot for his own good...

"Come on Rice, I think it's time you and I had a little talk." he laughed as I followed him towards the gardens around the little pond and streams that surrounded the back of the house. We walked in a comfortable silence for the most part. Completely content with the quiet-ness. Enjoying the fact that for the first time in FOREVER I wasn't surrounded by whining, chatting, teenage girls.

"So what's going down kid. Your kind of quiet for being you." he grinned, nudging me as I sighed. Man, I hated his hotness.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I demanded as he chuckled and shook his head.

"You know what I mean."

"I just hate being around all of them. Mom absolutely '_loves'_ Bryce, and I'm just that reminder kid that she can't get rid of. The old life she can't forget." I sighed. Huh, I guess being serious ever once in a while isn't so bad. "The more I try and make her laugh, the more she seems to hate me. And Bryce can do no friggen wrong. I swear to God mom would follow him off a cliff if he jumped. And then there's Daniel. The lost puppy tourist, taking pictures as they fell together, before following after. And in all their deaths, they probably don't even have me in their will, left all the gold to Goldie. That fat son of a bitch."

"RISER!"

"What, female dog's are know as bitches! I looked it up."

"You know your probably right." he turned to me, speaking seriously as I laughed humourlessly as he leaned into me with a grin on his handsome face. Oh man... well when you think about it, we weren't related, and he's not THAT much older then me. "I don't think she likes you much. And Daniel DOES take pretty good pictures."

"Yeah, I remember this one he took one time when mom and I went diving in the Carribean." I smirked as Terry sighed with me.

"And they do like Goldie a lot more then you."

"AND I DON'T KNOW WHY! HE'S SO GOD DAMN FAT! HE EATS MORE THEN ME!"

"Yeah, well I still like you." he smiled, pausing as he sat down on the bench along the side of the pond. "Mind you not THAT much after you bashed my BBQ skills the other day."

_..Goforit..._ My mind was screaming at me as I sighed and looked towards Ter as the sun began to set, sending rays of pink and orange through his blonde hair. I mean, gay pink hair wasn't exactly a turn on, but I could find a way to over look the small flaw. "Do me a favour for just a second will you Terry?" I asked as he smirked and nodded his head.

"Alright, but if you give me another wet willy I'll push you into that pond and let the fish eat you." he laughed as I scoffed. As if he'd be able to get his hands on me.

"Just... don't move for a second, okay?"

"Whatever you say Rice." he sighed as he stared into my eyes.

Damn, here we go.

Slowly, and I mean slowly... I pulled him closer to me by the neck as he remained expressionless, staring into my eyes. Gosh being dramatic takes to long. After a minute, and a REALLY LONG minute at that, I pulled his warm, tastely lips to mine and kissed him full on the mouth. Ha! Score one for Riser. His lips were warm, soft, and sculpted perfectly fit for mine. As his hands snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to his own body, I smiled against his lips as he traced his scrumptious tongue against my lower lip, asking for entrance in which I oh so willing allowed him.

He tasted delicious, like coke and salt and vinager chips... my new favourite flavour.

It was like heaven, his hot breath mixing with mine as I sighed and pulled back. A grin on his face as he looked into my eyes. "Not bad T... not bad at all."

"Please Junior, you loved that."

"In your dreams."

"Yes you are."

"Riser? What are you doing?" What the hell? How did Cheyenne ever get into heaven? Her domaine was the ninth level of hell, and she could take her ass kissin' Paul down there too for all I care. HA!

"Fufilling Terry's biggest wish." I grinned as Chey looked at me with disbeleiving eyes as they flashed between Terry and I... but that man candy was MINE!

"I'm pretty sure your not a fifty pound hamburger..."

"Your right... I taste _soooooo_ much better."


	17. Chapter 16

Jump In

Chapter Sixteen : Fire

* * *

><p>Plague's Vengeance : I just so happen to agree... that IS a delicious flavour ;P and thank you... i personally also thought it was a great chapter too. especially that sexay Terry character... hahaha<p>

KrazyCookieRaider : wow... im sitting here shocked that you were sitting there with the most shocked expression on your face... weird, right? I KNOW! I wasn't going to write that, then i promised if i got over a hundred reviews i had a nice little surprise to share with you all... and then it juswt HAPPENED! anyways, now... you might see what happens when embry gets a little taste of what happens, so... i hope you enjoy ;P

Cheyenne! :D : LONG TIME NO TALK GIRL! hahaha... anyways... i liked the part where jake yelled to... very nice touch i might add, (I have a gift ;P) anyways, and girl... i'm with you allllllll the way, I LOVE throwing jello at people, it's halarious... especially in a food fight, and you've got all those older girls sitting there trying to defend themselves... halarious! and i have broken my nose several times... and IM A GOD TOO! ;D red dot, my brother said it as i wrote it... it was pretty funny i must say. And when i read it to the guardians, they laughed so hard! and huggles and kissles? thats a new one...

I Am Switzerland101 : ooooooo... i like you! and i hope you had a diaper or something reading these chapters, or i'd be VERY concerned if i were you... i just hope you don't get a rash, now THAT would be bad... anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH! and i hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)

* * *

><p><em>"In your dreams."<em>

_"Yes you are."_

_"Riser? What are you doing?" What the hell? How did Cheyenne ever get into heaven? Her domaine was the ninth level of hell, and she could take her ass kissin' Paul down there too for all I care. HA!_

_"Fufilling Terry's biggest wish." I grinned as Chey looked at me with disbeleiving eyes as they flashed between Terry and I... but that man candy was MINE!_

_"I'm pretty sure your not a fifty pound hamburger..."_

_"Your right... I taste soooooo much better."_

Back at the house, everyone was singing, and dancing, and diving into the pool while Maria manned the barbeque and Terra rocked out on the sound system. Surprisingly, and I mean VERY surprisingly doing a pretty damn good job too. I mean, it was like she was born to DJ... "Yo Terra? How the hell'd you learn how to DJ?" I laughed as she blushed and shrugged her shoulders as Sunshine and _my_ Sam snuck up behind Terry and I.

"RISER AND TERRY SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sunshine laughed as Embry suddenly turned to us with a hard glare, jumping up from the pool he ran over like a bat out of hell and dragged me a few steps away from Terry, sheilding me from him with ease, much to my protests, Embry growled hard at Terry as Terry just stood there smirking, looking around Embry as I winked at him.

What? He was hot...

"Don't touch her!" Embry yelled, ready to start screaming profanities at him before I jumped in, Ha... beat it... just beat it... JUST BEAT IT!

"DON'T YOU GROWL AT MY CHEF! OH HELL NO..." suddenly, it seemed like everything happened too fast. And not racecar fast, like mom saw a shelf of lip gloss on sale in her favourite colour and just had to buy some... yeah, that fast.

"You are mine..." he growled out possessively. Oh he did NOT just go there.

"LIKE HELL I AM YOU SON OF A MOTHER-"

Next thing I knew, Embry was being dragged off towards the woods in the back by the boys, who just happened to show up out of nowhere... Terry was ushering the girls into the house as the rain started to fall, and I was left standing there. Quaking, like a freaking vibrating toothbrush on steroids. It was ridiculous. How was everyone else taken care of first? This was MY HOUSE! TERRY WAS MY MAN SLAVE! And here I am, standing outside, in the freezing rain, my clothes soaked, my hair falling all around my face, and my bathing suit underneath soaking up the water.

"Riserrr..." Terry walked towards me carefully, like he was approaching an angry, starving lion. Mind you you I hadn't eaten all night. And I was pretty pissed that he got the others food before me... so I had justified reasons to be a little intimidating. "Calm down Rice..." he surrendered as I glared at him. What was his problem? Jesus it was like watching someone try and get a rihno in a tutu. Scared...

"I AM NOT A RIHNO!" I screamed out with more anger then I intended as the shaking increased tenfold and my skin started to burn. Like an uncomfortable rash on fire, you could feel the heat and the irritation. Next, my veins started to boil, like someone had stuck me in a sauna and only my blood was heating up. Then, the bones started to go, cracking, like they were breaking themselves apart. But the anger just kept running... despite the fact my own body was tearing itself apart, despite the fact that it was the most excrusiating pain I had ever felt... it still continued. Like when you tear, or pull a main muscle... my entire joint, ligement, tendon, and muscle system was ripping itself apart.

"I know Riser... I know..." Terry sighed, shaking his head as he suddenly dropped his entire definsive and surrenduring act and walked towards me fearlessly. What? Was I not scary enough for him now? Like hell he was just able to walk up to me. That wasn't right, it wasn't human... it was retarded.

"It hurtttss..." I whined. I was good at whining, I consider it one of my MANY talents.

"I know... it's going to hurt for a while." he sighed, picking me up as I lagged on him. Enjoying the fact that I didn't have to do anything while he threw me on the pink lawnchair in the rain. "God, you're hot."

"Yeah... I know."

"Not that way!"

"Well it IS true."

"You're burning up already. Changing faster then the others." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as my body started to ache even more. I wonder if he would kiss it better for me. Now THAT, would be a great thing. I'd call Maria, and Chey out so they could watch. Hahaha, that would be halarious. I could see their faces already. Red with jelousy...

"I am pretty hot." I grinned as Terry sighed and shook his head. What? Now I wasn't good enough after I kissed him. If I knew that was gonna happen I would have smothered him before we got back to the house... it would have been funner to bury him out back anyways. I could probably still get him out there. He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Whatever you say." he smirked as another roll of fire burned through my system. It was like throwing up flames, except instead of just through my upper half, it was burning everywhere now.

"Hey, I'm hot enough for you to try and rape me." I smirked, oh yeah. You see, this is how you get things done. People, they're not going to beleive Terry because he's a hot American teenager up against a small, beautiful, sexy, talented, funny, intellegent, amazing, athletic, fantastic girl. And in this day and age, they never listen to the boy's side of the story. Maybe I could get Judy on my side. She seems fair, and hostile. Two things I very much appretiate...

"I DID NOT RAPE YOU!" he yelled in protest as I grinned and nodded my head. Sureeee he didn't.

"That's not what it seemed like."

"You kissed me first, I responded because... well because..."

"Cause I'm on FIIAAA!"

"What?"

"FIRE! IM ON FIRE!"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - CYR is Royally Pissed off so be prepared to pay

* * *

><p>Hi. ImMariaa : okay i just wrote a really long note that was halarious and funny and charming and basically a recreation of myself and then an advertising thing came up and lost it all so now im really pissed off and NOONE is getting a nice long, funny reply. YOU CANNOT HAVE TERRY! HE IS MY MANSLAVE! but you've reviewed every chapter and i like talking to you through this little review and reply thing, so i'll tell you what, pick a wolf, any wolf...<p>

KrazyCookieRaider : I HAD A NICE LONG TOTALLY AWESOME REPLY TO YOU TOO AND THE COMPUTER SCREWED IT ALL UP SO ALL YOU GET IS... yes, my manslave is awesome, i appreciate the way you apprecaite that, it's awesome ;P and no, thatwasn't the first thing i was thinking, i was actually thinking, 'if that fine peice of mancandy over there don't stop staring at me there's going to be a UFC smackdown in the 'my last name' house...' yeah, and if i win, i want that virtual cookie...

godschild : God's child? are you calling yourself JESUS? hahaha, im just kidding holy child... i understand... i never really got to your response before the add screwed stuff up, and your not sighed in so i don't even know if you'll ever read this again... anyways, im working on it... waiting for the right time for him to tell her. if he does... i mean, things are getting tight around the WHITE household, or mansion... whatever you call it. soo... review again, and pray for me baby!

without further adue... chapter seventeen!

* * *

><p><em>"I DID NOT RAPE YOU!" he yelled in protest as I grinned and nodded my head. Sureeee he didn't.<em>

_"That's not what it seemed like." _

_"You kissed me first, I responded because... well because..."_

_"Cause I'm on FIIAAA!"_

_"What?"_

_"FIRE! IM ON FIRE!" _

***Three Days Later***

"TERRY! Baby, what's going on hot stuff?" I smirked as he stared at me like I had a third head. Oh hell no... this was MY house. If someone was going to stare stupidly at people, it was going to be me! "What?" Suddenly, I got the feeling I was missing something... The house was quiet. But Daniel, Mom and Bryce were all here. Mind you they were taking turns staring at me like I had green hair or something.

"Riser... are you okay?" she asked as I smirked and shook my head. Figures, the only time they're not doing something interesting, they're mad at me... again. And I don't even know what I did wrong this time. Other times I just pretend I don't know, but today... I actually don't know.

"Are you okay?" I asked back, grabbing the glass of orange juice Terry passed me as I sat on the breakfast island stool. Turning to look at a concerned Mom, a worried Daniel, and a constipated looking Brycen. So pretty much... life was as usual.

"Don't you have any questions?" she asked as Bryce sighed and shook his head. Figures...

"Bathroom's right down there Bry..." I grinned as he scoffed and shook his head.

"Figures, no one knows what your talking about again..." Figures, Bryce is being an ass... again.

"Riser!" Mom yelled as suddenly, I actually turned to look at her in all seriousness. "Don't you have any questions concerning the last couple of days. The weird things going on?" she asked as I sighed and set the juice down on the table. Suddenly very aware of what they were talking about.

"Yeah... I do actually... why is it we ever let Terry grocery shop any more? He never buys the right things. And every time he DOES buy the right stuff, it's never the right stuff that I LIKE! I mean, let's face it, he's slipping away." I sighed, shaking my head as everyone was staring at me... again.

Come on! I mean, Bryce always had a glare on his face when he was staring at me. But let's face it, mom spent everyday trying to ignore me, at whatever the cost. And now, suddenly... out of no where she suddenly decides to play the '_good_' mother and bothers to see if I'm okay. And Daniel normally does whatever mom does, and Terry. Well Terry's a whole other story. Secretly, I know Terry's only ever staring at my butt. But now adays he's actually serious about stuff. Who would have thought huh?

"Terry, why don't you take Riser for a ride while Daniel and I talk to Bryce, then we'll meet up at Samual Uley's house for dinner." mom smiled as I practically gagged and shook my head. Silently begging my mom to let me be.

Wait, I had a valiant reason... "Why? I can drive myself!"

* * *

><p>three reviews? you guys made me cry, but alas i updated... enjoy<p>

short chapter... 'hey, i was mad and had like... ne reviews... there was hell to pay...'


	19. Chapter 18

Jump In

Chapter Eighteen: Illegal

* * *

><p>Gummy'Fish'Lover - sick name kid... sick name... i feel so honoured you missed your 12:30 nap to read this... i would never miss a nap to read, i LURVVVVVVV sleeping. like, if i could make a living being dead like sleeping beauty until some sexy rich prince came and made out with me to wake up up... i would so do it... i miss coffee too...<p>

anon - who are you... can you hear the voices too?...

Hi. ImMariaa - alright mate... i think you might need to lay off the coffee, prehaps lend some to my gummy fish loving friend up there... and I AM DEFINITELY NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BE YOUR MOTHER YOU CRAZY CHILD! how dare you? i am offended now... i do NOT have wrinkles like old people...

KrazyCookieRaider - NEW FAVOURITE DOWN HERE LADIES AND GENTS... free cookies all around... feeling the love... multiply yourself huh? i think that's the best idea i've heard all day... make it happen girlie! YOUCANDOITTTT!

Cheyenne- holy damn girl you are lucky i was feeling good enough to read everything you wrote... like holy crap, you could have written a novel... up... yes, i feel honoured you would step onlego for me, and also that you siffered through crappy service and all that frustration just to read my story... very happy about that... and also, i appretiate it :) you, you don't have to go step on lego, but damn girl... you might want a couple of dollars for that swear jar... ;P

decodeme312 - wassssupppppp newb? i'm glad you loved it... i love it also, but i'm finding it harder and harder to right... don't ask why... :P anyways, i updated... so YOU REVIEW! :)

until next time my lovely's...

* * *

><p><em>Come on! I mean, Bryce always had a glare on his face when he was staring at me. But let's face it, mom spent everyday trying to ignore me, at whatever the cost. And now, suddenly... out of no where she suddenly decides to play the 'good' mother and bothers to see if I'm okay. And Daniel normally does whatever mom does, and Terry. Well Terry's a whole other story. Secretly, I know Terry's only ever staring at my butt. But now adays he's actually serious about stuff. Who would have thought huh?<em>

_"Terry, why don't you take Riser for a ride while Daniel and I talk to Bryce, then we'll meet up at Samual Uley's house for dinner." mom smiled as I practically gagged and shook my head. Silently begging my mom to let me be. _

_Wait, I had a valiant reason... "Why? I can drive myself!" _

"You know your a pretty extrodinary kid Riser." Terry laughed as we piled into his large F-150 and took off down the road. Mind you I would have gone anywhere to sit alone with Terry.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked with a smirk as Terry smiled and turned out of La Push, heading to opposite direction from Forks.

"It means you really surprise me Riser."

"It's not that hard..."

"Just let me explain..." he rushed out quick as I turned to him with a surpsied expression. He never yelled at me, at least he never yelled at me and meant it. "You... you really screw me up sometimes. You have no idea what's really happening around these parts. And it drives me insane that you don't know what's going on. You're beautiful, smart, funny, athletic... you have everything. Why are you shutting everyone out? I can see you shutting everyone out. You don't let anyone in."

"Well all you had to do was ask..." I laughed effortlessly as Terry pulled the truck over all of a sudden, slamming on the breaks as I shot forward. It was like riding a roller coaster and slamming to a stop, except instead of laughing when you stopped, it wa like the strap was cutting through into your skin. And it sucked...

"That's what I'm talking about!" he yelled suddenly. "You make out you don't need anyone. Brush everything off with humour. But I see those knobs turning in your head... I know this stuff bothers you." he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath ans shook his fine head.

"You don't know anything Terry... that's why your here." I smirked. Like hell he could see those knobs turning. I took great care trying to make sure people couldn't see them. That's why I started wearing a helmet when I went to play hockey again. You only need your brains knocked out once to appretiate the difference.

"Like hell I do... I know I lot more then you think Rice. And that's the problem." he sighed again. Man he was doing a lot of that these days. "I'm not supposed to tell you this Riser, but you need to know, and it's going to get you hurt if you put it off anymore."

"You're a shapeshifter Riser White. And a hell of a powerful one at that too." Terry sighed, scratching the back of his head like a dog with fleas... hahaha, dog... shape shifter. I wonder if Terry had been smoking before he was made to leave the house with me. It wouldn't be a surprise. I mean, he wasn't exactly the most interesting role model.

"Terry... you know there's a law about doing drugs while you're driving right?" I smirked as Terry sighed and shook his head. Must have been a disease or something like that, because everyone was doing it lately. Jeez I hope it wasn't contagious.

"Now I know how your mother feels. I don't think anyone can talk to you seriously." he sighed, pulling out his cell phone as he punched in a bunch of numbers and taking it to his ear, pulling a u-turn and speeding back off towards La Push. Damn this boy was rebelious today, breaking all kinds of rules... first the drugs, then speeding, then the u-turn, then talking on his cell phone while he was driving.

"Yeah, Sam..." what the hell was he talking to that Pope for, it wasn't like he could bless the thoughts out of me. "I think she's ready to see." what? I didn't want to see anything, I didn't need to see anything... I'm pretty sure that's illegal... especially considering his age. And completely innapropriate... not to mention utterly disgusting.

* * *

><p>120 reviews = insta update! :)<p>

this chapter was short because i was kinda depressed, but not anymore... but i still couldn't be bothered to write faster, so 120 reviews = insta UPDATE!

check out the pictures on my profile ;P

Trojan... stay safe...


	20. Chapter 19

Jump In

* * *

><p>decodeme312 - decode me? damn girl... that sounds dirtayyyy... ;P haha, JUST KIDDING! anyways, thanks for the review, i updated, so I hope you enjoy :)<p>

Gummy'Fish'Lover - GUMMAYYYY! long time no see girly! im glad you liike my story again ;P and the official, official source of entertainment? THATS AWESOME! OFFICIALLY! haha, anyways, thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you soon!

KrazyCookieRaider - damn girl... you write lots... that makes me happy ;) okay, first, yes... it is long time no see! i agree, it would be irritating to try and have a serious conversation with someone that couldn't be serious... but im sure if you knew her past, you would understand... which luckily for you will come in a future chapter, and that will explain her odd behavior... i see you have stumbled on a cloning device, congratulations... i commend you :P im interested in hearing your thoughts on Terry :) get a bigger cookie next time so i can hear it ;P enjoy!

Paige-Rawr - nice penname... I like you already... i really like you considering you think my story is the funniest thing you've EVER read... EVER! ;p i don't know if those were you're exact words, but ill use then anyways... i also love that you say im an amazing author... now I REALLY like you... and your welcome kind madame for reviewing... your turning out to be my favourite review for capter eighteen... because you called me amazing... ENJOY!

Cheyenne! - girl! wassuppp! i missed you! ;P anyways... i thought your review would be REALLY REALLY long, but it wasn't... and that's understandable... but i miss reading the long story of your life in a review... it keeps me entertained until i find something shiney :P (im just kidding by the way - about the whole shiney thing part) i hate cats... just saying... especially my cat muffins... he sucks! an you have a boyfriend! you are SOOOOO lucky, i liked this boy, and he liked me... then he found out i was a FanFic nerd, and was the school mascot... and I like to party WAYYYYY to much for him, and I couldn't be serious about anything... HE WAS SO CUTE TOO! :'(... it was horrible... i was like you don't like funny girls? an he was like, no i do! but you deserve better and i can't keep you entertained all the time... so i was like... i could just look at you... your good looks could keep me entertained... and he was like, look... you're pretty, and i really liked you, but my feelings are fading... and i was like FINE I'LL JUST DATE MY DOG HE LIKES ME MORE ANYWAYS! AND HE'LL FETCH MY FRISBEE IN HIS MOUTH! but i guess it was to be expected... I was a CHEVY/DODGE girl, and he was a FORD/HONDA boy... but I was still like... don't leave me! our kids would be so cute! anyways... enjoy the chapter, Ill just go cry in a corner... :(

CrackHeadBlonde - nice penname... and hi back

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen :<br>Stuck in Park

_"Yeah, Sam..." what the hell was he talking to that Pope for, it wasn't like he could bless the thoughts out of me. "I think she's ready to see." what? I didn't want to see anything, I didn't need to see anything... I'm pretty sure that's illegal._

We pulled into La Push beside the forest as I sighed and leant back against the seat. All I needed was a tent and I could call myself survivor out here. It was surrounded in bushes, and trees, and god knows what else in these parts. And considering how far out we had driven, we could scream... and no one would hear us.

Imagine the naughty things Terry could do to me out here... now that's just dirty...

"Riser, get out of the truck and step past the outside treeline. Your mother, Daniel, Bryce and some of the others will be out there. I'm right behind you..." he nodded reasuringly as I smirked and looked out the window before turning back to him. Trying desperately to get the thoughts out of infecting my mind... though Ter might not mind so much... I mean, just look at me.

"Can't I just choak on some pulpy pathetic orange juice again...?" I asked desperetly as he undid his seatbelt and stepped down out of the truck, walking over and trying to open my door as I grinned at him. Locked... hahahaha... just try getting me out now, amatuer. If he ever paid attention to what my mother and Daniel said continuously, he'd know not to let me sit in the truck by myself with access to the buttons on the door. It was common sense.

"Riser..."

"Terry..."

"Get out of the truck." he glared, ooohhhh... Terry's got a backbone. Damn, I like a man that can take control.

"Make me."

"I have the keys..."

"No you don't, I grabbed them from your pocket as you were walking out." ha, and so the student becomes the teacher.

"God damnit Riser open the friggin' door." he cussed as I sighed and put the keys in the ignotion, sliding over behind the driver's seat and turning the radio on full blast as Terry walked over to the driver's side and stood up on the bottom railing of the truck, glaring at me as I grinned and watched his nostrils flare. What was he going to do about it? Glare me to death...?

"_You've got that one thing, and I need that. One. Thing._" hahaha, I had the truck, and One Direction... life was good, especially with those fine peices of man candy singing out through my radio. Life was good... reallllll good if you ask me.

At least it was locked up in the truck.

"Piss off Terry, you're irritating me." I sighed, suddenly very angry at him. I mean, he kissed me... and now he's treating me like I'm five years old again.

"Riser, come on... we can talk this out. This could change your whole future, don't you want to know what's happening around you?" he asked as I smiled and nodded my head...

"You guys are loosing it... really. You should have yourselves check out... Ask mom, she took me to this brilliant facility back in the fall last year, just outside of Seattle, it's great... really. Than maybe you'll understand how she makes you feel. Let them talk to you like you're mentally retarded for a couple of hours... who knows, maybe you'll like it for once."

"Riser, come on... you're being ridiculous. This has got to stop sometime... your mom was right... you need to grow up."

"You don't know what it's like to be in my shoes T... you have no idea what I have to put up with."

"Then tell me, help me understand..."

"You wouldn't get it... besides, if I have to grow up... does that make you a pedophile? Just wondering..."

"Riser, open the door..."

"Terry... go to hell." I smirked and reved the engine as Terry dove away from the truck as I took off down the street. Ha, stick it in a juice box and suck Terry! Because you just got served! Would you like a large water for that burn? Ha! Victory tasted sweet! Like a popsicle on a hot summers day... except better...

* * *

><p>okay, so it's short again... and I'm sorry... but you know... i been busy peeps!<p>

tell you what, 125 reviews, and I'll INSTA UPDATE! ;)

(that's five reviews for you peeps)


	21. Chapter 20

Jump In

* * *

><p>okay... so that wasn't another 125 reviews... but ill update anyways...<p>

so, you didn't know this, but this is the FINAL CHAPTER FOR JUMP IN! but it's up to you... sequel time for Riser and Embry?

Maria - ouch chali! that really huut! hahaha... i got my mom to say that (she's english) and it was halarious! i missed you girl! this took forever for me to update, and im so sad that it's over... but what ever shall we do?

RANDOM COOKIE NINJA - OH MY GOD I LOVE ZAYN AND NIAL AND HARRY! OH MY GOD! i love Nial's voice too... but it copies mine... so in a way, it's like 'bitch stop copying me!' then two seconds later, it's like 'shiznit... i don't care! never stop talkin!' hahaha...

KrazyCookieRaider - yeahhhhh budday... TEAM RISER! wooooohoooo! hahaha

Gummy'Fish'Lover - germans scare me... but how many people have you met in jearsey with funny accepts? ;P

Gummy Fish Lover - calm dowwwnnn- it's gonna be okay... not that im taking sides of anything... but she IS the one with the account and penname... just sayin... :/

Cheyenne - remember when i said i loved your life story reviews? let's not share that anymore ;P lol... hahaha... a little to much info there? (lol)

* * *

><p><em>"Riser, come on... we can talk this out. This could change your whole future, don't you want to know what's happening around you?" he asked as I smiled and nodded my head...<em>

_"Go to hell Ter." I smirked and reved the engine as Terry dove away from the truck as I took off down the street. Ha, stick it in a juice box and suck Terry! Because you just got served! Would you like a large water for the burn? Ha! Victory tasted sweet! Like a popsicle on a hot summers day... except better..._

I guessed walking out in the woods in the middle of no where, outside the outskirts of La Push really wasn't one of my best ideas... but it had been a long day. And I had the truck, so they weren't about to plough through here in the truck. And I guess that could be considered a good thing in some sorts.

"What are you doing our here? On our territory?" a cold, ice like voice called out angrilly as I turned towards a snow white blonde chick with a really bad attitute.

"Hot damn blondie cool your jets. I just decided to take a stroll." God, what crawled up her butt and died this morning?

"You're suppose to stay off our land. Now leave, before we call your elders. Or do you wish to declare war?" she glared as suddenly, a bunch more of the same freakishly pale people stepped out of the trees.

"Rosalie... calm down darling." the motherly person looked. She was nice, I liked her already. I wonder if she would be my mother... because already I liked her a hell of a lot more then I did mine.

"Ah... if it isn't the Cullens?" oh damn, here comes another pale person. Looking equally intimidating and humerous at the same time as scary. He had bright red eyes, looking like a damned Halloween freak... and I didn't like Halloween freaks.

But I could find a way to make an exception for him.

What? He WAS very sexy looking.

"David. What brings you to our land?" the other bleach blonde dude asked with a slight smile as the guy, 'David' approached me and studied me up and down. Making me feel like I was some prize, or gift... it was freaky. But like I said... he was still hot.

"Her... she's rather entising isn't she?" the boy smirked, a wicked grin gracing his face as I couldn't help but shiver. Like when someone scrapes their long, pointed fingers nails down a chalk board while cackling? Yeah, it was that bad. Major, bad... and it never turns out good for the kid that's sitting there tied to a chair forced to watch and listen. It's like Chinease water torture, except you don't get a bath or anything.

"Damn boy... you're one good looking kid." I smirked, yeah... smirked. That's right, I'm badass enough to smirk and talk to a scary Halloween freak. This was just my day so far.

"Oh... I know." cocky prick.

"David, I think it's time for you to leave." blondie warned again as I grinned. Ha... for once, I'm not the only one to get in trouble. And about time too, I was just about to start complaining, and that would have turned out worse then the situation already was.

"Alright... but I'm taking her with me." David said suddenly and wrapped an unnaturally cold arm around my waste. Well I knew one thing for sure, he certainly didn't waste time.

"David..."

"I take her... or kill everyone in your town. Did you really think I wouldn't bring re-inforcements? If I'm not out of here in twenty minutes, then they attack. And you're out numbered. Even with your little pack of mutts." he spat. Damn, he was possessive.

"Riser! Get away from him!" Terry yelled as suddenly, everyone turned to watch the other rather attractive man run through the bushes towards them... gosh, I felt like Cinderella and the seven dwarfs, except the seven dwarfs were actually three sexy men that all wanted my attention. This was turning out to be better then I thought. It was like dinner and a freaking movie. Except now, I only was actually attracted to ONE dwarf, and that just so happened to be the sexy scary Halloween freak that was currently all up in my business.

"Let's go _David_... obviously we're not wanted here." I glared at Terry as David chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waste tighter. Almost getting a little too personal as his hands reached for places I would rather not mention. It was like being violated by an iceberg. Not the funnest of experiances.

"Hey, watch your hands there hot stuff."

"Sorry love, couldn't help myself." he smirked again as suddenly, everything started to blur.

Oh shit... "What are you bitches feeding me this time?"

* * *

><p>thank you to all my readers, reviewers, and favourite-rs... you're the best!<p>

;P


End file.
